Love fool
by Believe-the-lie-2009
Summary: Kate's with Jim but her heart is with Mike.. Can time together, shore leave and a little romance change things?..
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so here's my first sea patrol fanfic, it randomly came to me as I was listening to a song (The cardigans -Lovefool), which will appear in the first chapter. I will try and stick to each characters personality as they are but I will add little bits as I would love to have seen them. I hope you enjoy, please review. Any mistakes are on me but will do my best. **_

_**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own any of Sea Patrol or Ian Stenlake as much as I would looooovvveee to. **_

Kate woke to the sound of her alarm sounding out a tune, it was the last day of shore leave and as much as she didn't always like going back to the Hammersley today she was in a good mood and well wanted to get back to work.

As the song continued to play as she stepped into the shower she sang a line or two that was relevant to her…

"Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, go on a fool me. Love me, love me. Pretend that you love me.."

As continued washing her vital areas and her hands where foaming the shampoo into her hair… "Say that you need me, I couldn't care about anything but you…".

At that moment she smiled, washing out whatever needed to be and another once-over with the water she stepped out, drying herself and wrapping herself into her dressing gown she stood in front of the mirror. She wiggled a little to the song still playing, it was at that moment she looked in the mirror thinking of the man that made her dreams come true. Not the man that she was seeing, no not Jim but Mike. The song fitted them perfectly. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of him, she tried to snap out of it and hurried to finish getting ready. Today, she was going to make a little more effort than usual.

After putting on her usual attire she went back into her bathroom, she usually didn't have the need for makeup but today she wanted to. She added the little amount of blusher and finally a squirt of her favourite perfume.

Stepping on board she quickly became very conscious of the makeup she had not long applied, going to her cabin she hadn't noticed Nav in the bathroom, as she stared at herself in the mirror fixing little strands of hair that fell around her face she heard Nav's voice..

"You look nice X, good shore leave?"..

Kate immediately stopped and turned to face her friend. Her cheeks pinking slightly at being caught.

"Thanks, it was uneventful, Jim couldn't get any time off so I just pondered really.. How about you?.".

Nav thought for a moment, her and Kate had recently began to bond and become friends, was she to put her trust into her fully?.

"Just the usual.." She gave a light smile before excusing herself to go to the bridge.

"XO to the bridge".. She heard Nav call.

Taking a last glance in the mirror she left and headed to the bridge. Walking up to the steps she felt a flutter in her stomach, butterflies are you kidding me?.

"Morning X".. Mike turned with a smile on his face, a smile she knew so well..

"Morning Sir".. Kate took her place standing next to him as he ordered the crew to set sail.

As she stood there looking out to the open sea he couldn't help but look at her, her soft skin, her plump red lips, her eyes glistening with the sun.. That perfume, mmm, it was killing him. At that moment in time she had looked more beautiful than he could have imagined, not that she wasn't naturally beautiful but perhaps he hadn't appreciated everything about her.

It was turning out to be a quiet day, she stood by the charts on the table, working out search areas and graph details, just to keep her mind occupied. She began to hum the song that had been stuck in her head since that morning. Mike smiled hearing her soft humming. He knew exactly what song it was.. As she got a look off the Nav she stopped and smiled a little embarrassed.

"X would you take over, I have a few bits of paperwork I need to finish. I'll be in my cabin."

"Yes sir, I have the ship".

With that Mike was off to his cabin, he didn't know what it was but she was occupying his mind, she had been all day. He looked at the paper work but his mind apart from her, was blank. He couldn't concentrate and well he didn't really want to.

It was time for scran and as per usual bomber was heading out the plates, rolling her eyes as 2dads as he made smart remarks with Charge laughing behind him.

"Ma'am" Bomber announced as she passed Kate her plate. "Sir" she said as Mike appeared at her side.. "Thanks Bomb.." They replied as they entered the eating quarters.

Kate sat down opposite Mike, the room was silent as they began to eat.. Mike kept glancing at her, trying to break the ice he spoke. "Did you have a nice shore leave Kate?..".

At the sound of him saying her name she smiled.. "It was uneventful, thankfully.. " She said with another smile, she could see him digging for information if she had spent it with Jim. "I just spent the week sorting out my new apartment. Relaxing.. Did you get up to anything?". Herself searching for any information if he had started seeing anyone.

He hated the thought of Kate with him, the man that had her heart, the man that didn't deserve her. He had watched them, getting off the ship together, the looks he gave her. He wished it were him, waking up to her every morning, kissing her, holding her in his arms. For her to be his Katie… He snapped out of this thoughts as she had asked him.

"New apartment?.." His mind started racing, did this mean Jim had moved in?. "I didn't do anything exciting. Fishing, reading, pottering on.." To tell the truth he didn't have anything to do, or to do it with.

"Yea, I wanted to be closer to the water, Jim helped me move my things in a few weeks ago.".. Finishing off her dinner she looked at him.

"Has he… moved in?." He couldn't stop the words escaping his mouth. "I'm sorry it's none of my business..". He added.

"It's fine, no, no he hasn't moved in." Feeling the air getting a little awkward she decided to retire to bed as she had a watch in a few hours.

"Goodnight Sir.."

"Night X..".

He finished up his dinner and went back to his cabin.

Kate on the other hand lay in her rack, eyes wide open staring at the bed on top of her. She couldn't help but go over the conversation with Mike, why would he be interested if Jim had moved in, does he care?. At that thought a glimmer of hope had started to spark in her mind… With the thoughts of her Mike in her head she drifted off to sleep, awaiting her watch.

_**So that's the first chapter done, I hope you like and please review, I hope to put another chapter up soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy and please review.. Any mistakes or blips I do apologise, if anyone had any ideas or thinks I should change anything please let me know, all reviews and ideas welcome, good or bad. Thank you to the lovely people who have left reviews. x**_

After a few hours of being on watch Mike joined Kate at the bridge.

"Morning Sir". Kate gave him a warm tired smile.

"Morning X.. Anything eventful happen?, hostage takeovers, gas leaks?, thieving monkeys?.." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. He always managed to put a smile on her face no matter if she had been up at a stupid time.

"The day's still young…" She replied with an equally cheeky smile. "Would you like a brew?." Kate offered giving Mike the ship.

"Yes, thanks X. Captain has the ship". Mike replied, he sat in the chair that her small frame had been sat a few moments ago, he could still smell her sweet fragrance. He missed her presence, he longed for her to be by his side, not just on the ship but with him, each and every day.

Kate returned to the bridge, sipping her bee as she passed him his. He thanked her and they stood in silence for a moment, just taking in the rising sun set and being alone. "It's beautiful…" Kate said softly.

"Yes, it is..".. Mike wasn't looking out to the sun rise, he was looking at her soft features, her golden hair, her slim figure..

Kate couldn't help but smile, she could feel his eyes on her and well she loved it.

They were interrupted when Nav walked onto the bridge, she smiled at the sight of the two. "Morning.." She said cheerily.

Mike grudged Nav for coming in, if he could he would always just have it, him and kate.

"Morning" They both replied, getting back into a professional manner.

RO entered announcing "Sir, NAVCOM on the phone.".

"Mike, we have been tasked to pick up Ms Cruise and some crew men from the Samaru Islands and bring them back to port.".

"Yes sir" Mike replied.

"Oh and Mike, keep her sweet".. Marshall ended the call.

"Nav plot a course for the Samaru Islands." Mike sat forward in the chair with Kate giving him a intrigued look.

"We're picking up Ms Cruise and some of her men then take them back to base." Kate nodded.

"ETA Nav?." Kate asked.

"Two hours to Samaru Island ma'am".

"I'm going to grab a shower and freshen up.." Kate informed Mike, with a nod she was off.

"XO to the bridge" She heard Mike call. After finishing up she headed to the bridge.

They were twenty minutes away from Samaru island and needed to get the rhib's ready.

"Sir".. Kate simply said walking beside him.

"Get the rhib's ready to collect our passengers and escort them safely back to the Hammersley X".. Mike said glancing at Kate.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations..". Kate announced over the comms and headed down to get set up.

_**That's chapter two, sorry it's short and hasn't got much to it but I wanted to put something up before I went out, I'll continue with chapter 3 a little later. I hope you're enjoying and please still review, it really makes my day. Thanks. Chapter 3 will be up soon. **_


	3. Chapter 3

The sea was calm so the bobbing of the rhib wasn't as bad as it had been a lot of other times. Dutchy and Kate both had their binoculars on the shore line trying to spot their passengers.

"Ma'am"..Dutchy pointed to the shore line a little further ahead. Kate followed where Dutchy was pointing. Telling the driver to land where they were situated.

"Ms Cruise.. Is everyone here?." Kate asked as she looked at the men following.

"They are, can we get on?." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Right." Kate replied, helping the men climb on board…

"Well, well, if it isn't my beautiful Kate..". Jim said with a bright smile on his face, he was completely in love with her, they had been seeing each other for a few months now, not that they got to spend that much time together but when they did, she captivated him. The big SAS man with a soft centre..

"Jim… I wasn't expecting to see you.." She said with a half smile, she wasn't sure if she was happy to see Jim or not, they had been seeing each other for a while now, he did make her happy but he didn't complete the whole in her heart, he didn't make her complete.

Mike stood on the deck looking through his binoculars, seeing Jim lean in and kiss Kate made him feel sick, that man was going to be the death of him. That was _his _Kate, his love, his soul, his whole world and he was the one to hold her and kiss her. God he hated that man.

Once they were all accounted for and assigned their quarters Mike briefed Bomber that there would be more mouths to feed. They had three hours until they were back to base and Mike had to face Jim at some point.

Mike was sat eating his dinner when he heard the familiar sound of Kate laughing, the door opened and Jim and Kate walked in.. "Oh sorry Sir, didn't mean to disturb.." Kate said and sat down opposite him, Jim sitting next to her. They sat in a awkward silence for a few minutes. "Will we be seeing you again soon Jim?." Mike asked, he hoped he hadn't sounded as rude as what he was intending.

"Well i'm sure sooner or later i'll be on another mission.." Jim said not really knowing what too say.

"Kate said that you were taking a promotion?. Couldn't bare to leave your ship?. After all you are married to the Navy?…". Jim said a little bitterly, he knew Kate was going to be with Mike if he would leave the Hammersley and thinking that he had her, a smug smile on his face.

"I was waiting for someone to take over as CO however I was commanded to serve another twelve months, I would have left three years ago if I really had the choice.." He was referring to when KAte had been drafted to the Hammersley, he knew the instant he saw her again that he never stopped loving her, truth be told he would have given anything up to be with her then.

Kate looked her from her dinner, she knew what he meant and she felt a warm feeling in her stomach. He wanted to be with her then?. When she saw him for the first time she was amazed at how handsome he was, how mature and so sexy. She wanted him more than she had before.

Jim turned to Kate and put a hand over hers on the table.. "I'm looking forward to spending some quality time together, we could go on that holiday we've been thinking of…" He said trying to rub it in his face, he knew Kate still had feelings for Mike but he wouldn't let him win, not now, not ever.

Kate went to answer when Madeline came in.. she didn't stop for hellos, just got to the point. "I've just been informed that we need to go to another island, we've had a tip off that there are some mass weapons and some eager sellers… We need to be quick… " She continued informing them of the task and then left.

"Well I suppose I best get back to the bridge.." Mike stated and without further notice left.

"I should go too.." Kate sad a little coldly, how could Jim be so ruthless, in her eyes there wasn't anything to rub in Mike's face.

Back on the bridge NAv had already set a course to the designated island and Madeline was talking through the procedure with Mike, she needed some of his crew, mainly Swain, Dutchy and Mike… They would be dropped off the other side of the island to where the weapons were being held, they would do a sneak attack, arrest the offenders and take control.

They were half an hour away from the island, Kate was standing beside Mike, "Sir, you'll be going on this extraction?." Kate asked, she liked the action and well it's what makes her love her job.

"Yes X, this is dangerous, I know you'd be able to handle it but.. " he wanted t tell her how much he just wanted to keep her safe, keep her from all the evil of the world… "I need you to look after th ship, keep NAVCOM informed..:" He may have sounded a little cold but he wanted to make sure she knew it wasn't a suggestion.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Kate called across the comms. At this time Jim was on the bridge also. She turned to him, gave him a smile and nodded, he replied and walked to get suited up. KAte caught Mike before he was about to leave the bridge, "Please be careful, I, we need you here in one piece" she was quick to correct herself..

"I'll be fine Kate, I promise.." He gave her his warming smile and left the bridge to get ready with the others…

_**That's the end of Chapter 3, sorry if it seems all over the place or rushed, my partner has returned from a patrol and my piece and quiet has now expired, it's 2 am and i'm typing this as i'm in bed. If there are any mistakes I do apologise. Thanks for reviewing again :). Next chapter up soon x.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Okay for this one I'm going to use parts from other scenes, you'll recognise them :). I haven't really based this fic on a specific series so events may be at different times with different characters :). Thanks again for reviewing. **_

On an island looking for weapons on mass destruction with the man he despised most, Mike was not a happy man. Sifting through the trees and overgrown bushes they were all in silence, focusing on anything that could lead them to the hostiles.

Mike was walking up front, he was going to be in charge of this one. He didn't want Jim thinking he could be the hero, show off in front of Kate with the stories on the return. Mike halted, hearing men talking a couple of yards away, he put his hand in the air to stop the men following. They all stopped and crouched on the floor, the men Mike had heard were on the move, he whispered to Jim and the others that they would be following the men, hoping they would lead them to the camp.

As they followed Mike informed Kate of their actions, making sure that she has rhibs on stand by and all the last details were organised.

The men had stopped and Mike had the men positioned to engage. Firearms at ready he nodded for them to go forward.

"Australian Navy.. Stay where you are.. We have you surrounded..". Mike yelled as he moved forward. The men went to run, going to reach for their weapons as Dutchy and 2dads stood behind them..

"Don't even think about it.." Dutchy yelled. They put their hands behind their heads, duchy kicked the weapon out of the way. Mike stepped forward.

"Where are the rest of your men?.." None of the men spoke up, "right" he continued, "Dutchy get these men tied up, 2dads help the rest of the team collect the weapons".

Jim was already looking through the weapons, sizing up the men, he knew there would be more, he checked inside the sheltered area for any forms of communications. There were maps and navigational equipment and a radio. It crackled and the radio came to life.."We are coming back to base, is everything set up?, over".. Jim practically ran out and went to Mike waving the radio..

"We have to get out of here, they're heading back to the camp. If we can get these out of the way, then we lay in wait and take the rest of them by surprise.. ".

Mike thought for a moment weighting up the options. He nodded finally. "Okay, Swain and Dutchy move the men out of sight, make sure they can't be heard." He then assigned a the a few of his grew and some SAS men to move the weapons to the coast, that would leave him, Jim, Swain, Dutchy and 2dads to deal with the rest of the hostiles.

After twenty minutes the other three men returned, they stopped at the entrance of the camp, seeing the weapons missing with the two other men they started to search through the sheltered area and it's surroundings… Mike gave the nod to start the approach. "Australian Navy..Put your weapons down" Mike yelled again, the men stopped for a moment. One of the men drew a gun that was in his belt, he aimed at Mike and shot, hitting his kevla it throwing him to the ground, Mike hitting his head on something hard as he fell to the floor. The team sprang into action, Dutchy pouncing on the man restraining him on the floor.

During the commotion one of the men made a run for it, Jim running after him. "Stop.. or i'll shoot.." Still running Jim aimed his gun and shot in the direction of the guy. The man fell to the ground his pretending to play dead, he had his gun beneath him, as Jim approached he bent down to check his pulse, the guy turned and wit hthe base of his gun hit him in the temple, knocking him straight to the ground. He ran into the bush.

Mike and Jim were both laying cold on the floor, Swain stood over Mike and was checking his vitals and if the bullet had entered his body. "He's unconscious..". Swain reported to the rest of the men…

"Where's captain Roth?.." 2das answered… the men looked round, they couldn't see him… They started searching …"Here… he's here.." 2dads called.."Swain.. " when Swain appeared 2dads was holding his head in his hands.."I think he's unconscious…" Swain checked him over whilst Dutchy reported back to Kate..

"CO and Captain Roth are unconscious, we have the hostiles under arrest and the weapons secure at the beach.." He then arranged to be picked up by both ribs and taken back to the ship. The CO and Swain where in one rhib and Jim with duchy in the other, returning back to the ship they went straight to the ward room. Having Mike laying on the table and Jim on the sofa.. Swain was attending to the cut on the side of Mikes head whilst Bird was attending to Jim, both still lay unconscious.

Having heard that Mike was unconscious Kate's stomach twisted, she panicked, she was scared.."Make sure the ward room is set up.. " She didn't know who she was demanding to do that she just expected someone to. When informed Jim was also unconscious she bowed her head.. "Oh God".. she muttered to herself. Watching then ribs return she wanted to run down to the deck, check how Mike was.. Mike.. Jim?.. She knew who she was more concerned about. Giving Swain the time ke needed she headed down knocking on the door..

"Ah ma'am, Captain Roth has received a blow to the head, his pupils are responding, his pulse is fine and he should regain consciousness soon". Kate nodded and gave an appreciative smile..

"And the CO?".. She said concern buried in her voice..

"His Kevlar took the most of it, he's got a few bruised ribs but he had hit his head on something that caused his cut, he'll be awake shortly i'd imagine.."

"Thanks Swain, would you give me a minute?." Swain nodded and left the room.. Kate looked between both men, her heat was aching, she hated seeing Mike hurt, she just wanted to wrap him in her arms and keep the rest of the world out.. She stood looking over him, her fingers running softly over his hair, she was willing for him to wake.

"Kate…" A groggy voice came from Jim, he had woken just a few moments before, seeing her being so gentle with Mike, what could he do or say..

"Jim.." Kate snapped her hand away from Mike hair and walked over by Jim.." Hey, how are you feeling?.. You took a pretty big hit to the head, you've been unconscious for a while.."

"I'm fine.." He said a little too coldly for her liking.. "Where are my men?." He asked sitting up slowly, a groan leaving his lips..

"Jim you should lay back down, let Swain have another look over you.."..

"Kate i'm fine, I need to liaison with my men.." Jim stood up and walked past her, looking at Mike on his exit.

She stood there, shaking her head. She felt slightly guilty, she knew he had seen her and well she wasn't that concerned.. There was a stir behind her as she saw Mike trying to sit up..

""Hey, hey don't move." She said as she stood by his side..

"Kate?.." Mike asked a little confused, his head and chest throbbing.. "What happened".

"Your kevlar stopped a bullet and you must have hit your head on a rock or something.. You have a small cut on the side of your head and you have a couple of bruised ribs.." she placed her hand on his forearm and gently squeezed. "I'll get Swain.."

"Kate.. " He stopped her before she could move, he didn't want her to leave his side.. "Can I have some water please?."

"Oh, sure.." She said as she walked to the sick and got some, she placed her hand under his head and supported him.. "You had me worried for a while… " She said softly.

Mike looked at her and smiled softly.. "Well i'm glad it was me out there instead of you, I wouldn't have able to stop myself from worrying".. He said honestly, maybe too honestly.

Kate gave him a smile, she placed her hand back on his hair. There was a knock at the door and Swain walked in.."Oh I was just coming to get you, Captain Roth woke and well he didn't stay long enough for me to get you.."..

"Right ma'am.. How you feeling sir?.." Swain focused back on Mike. Kate took a step back and excused herself.

Entering her cabin she closed the door and leant against it. She sighed deeply. What was she doing.. As she walked back down the corridors to the galley she stopped seeing Jim already making a brew.. "Hey.." She said as she walked in.. Grabbing a mug to make herself some.. "How are you feeling?".

Jim finished pouring his coffee and stood against the bench looking at her.. "Better, a little head ache but i'll be fine…"

"You should have let Swain take a look at you.. " She said now also leaning against the bench.

"Well you looked like you had your hands full and I needed to see how the mission went.." Jim sipped his drink, he was talking about her comforting Mike.. Mike instead of him.

Kate when to open her mouth when he interrupted her.. "It's okay Kate, I already know.."

Kate looked confused, he already knew?. Knew what?… "I, I don't understand..".

"I know you have feelings for him, it's obvious. I can't compete with him Kate, I think i've known from that from the start.. I don't want to have to compete.."

"Jim.. I'm sorry.." Was all she managed to say.

Jim walked past stopping to kiss her on the top of her head. "Bye Kate..".

_**That is the end of chapter 4, it'll be the last for a couple of days as I have a few things planned. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.. Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- I seemed to have made a couple of mistakes in the last chapter, I do apologise and thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it. **_

Mike stood in his whites, facing the gangway, watching his sailors heading for their three day shore leave. Each saluting him and heading home. He was only waiting for one person, there she was, her hair tied in the little bun under her hat. Her white uniform making her skin glow. As soon as he saw her he was grinning, she smiled as she walked across saluting to the mascot then to him as she stood in front of him.

"Sir.." She smiled, seeing his handsome smile she couldn't help but just stare at him, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She just stood there for a moment longer..

"Kate.. Have anything planned for the leave?.".. They were standing so close but it felt like they were so far apart. He wanted to spend any time he could with her, if she wasn't seeing Jim of course.

"No, nothing probably you know just relax…" was all she could come up with, should she ask him to go for drinks?… "Would you like to.." She was interrupted by the sound of heavy boots walking along the gangway, she turned and so did Mike. There stood Jim.

"Thank you for your cooperation and assistance.." Jim held out his hand to shake his.

"You're welcome, always a pleasure.." Mike was slightly sarcastic, shaking his hand he nodded.

"Kate", Jim said as he walked away.

Mike was confused, he thought she would have been following him, hand in hand… He looked at her a little confused.

Kate watched Jim walk away a feeling of guilt was inside of her. She knew she couldn't be with him, he wasn't Mike. She caught his look, she didn't reply however. "I thought Swain told you to go to the hospital.." She said as they began to walk away from the boat.

"I'm fine, I don't need to go.." He really didn't want to go.

"Mike, you're going.. I will drag you there myself…" She grinned back to him, she wasn't taking no for an answer..

"Well who am I to argue.." He smiled back, placing his hand on the small of her back for a moment.

Kate waited outside his room a million thoughts running through her head, hearing the door open she stood… in that moment she had made a decision..

"Everything okay?." She asked hopeful..

"All fine, I just have to report if I have any headaches.. " He started to lead her towards the exit.

"I was just wondering if you'd be able to help me?.. I have a couple of new doors I need to finish putting up, I'm not really that great with all the DIY things…" She asked a little nervous and added…" and of course i'll cook dinner…" She turned smiling, squinting one eye as the sunlight hit them.

He thought for a moment before nodding his head.."I'd like that.. Shall I come round in two hours?.."

"That's great, i'll see you then.." Kate grinned and began to walk to her car.

Arriving home Kate ran for the shower, washing her hair and body. Stepping out she dried herself, put her hair in her towel and covered herself in her dressing gown. Walking to the dresser she put her deodorant on and squirted some perfume. She went to the wardrobe and picked out a black dress and put it on, it draped at the back, revealing some flesh. She dried her hair and let it curl slightly, Her face now covered with a layer of foundation, a tinge of blusher and mascara. She checked herself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

She had half an hour before Mike arrived, she cleaned her apartment and started to prep the dinner, she was making spaghetti bolognese. Having the dinner on a simmer she waited for him to arrive, a little music playing in the background.

Mike got home and went straight to his wardrobe, was it just him doing her a favour?. Was it just dinner.. He didn't know what to think but he wanted to make the right impression. He picked out some casual jeans and a smart black shirt. He had a quick shower and a clean up shave and put his aftershave on. Getting changed he went back into the bathroom and has his usual side parting with his hair gelled fluffily.

On his way to her apartment he stopped at the shops, buying a bottle of white and red, he liked red but her preference was white. Should he buy her flowers?… No.. It would seem a little too much. Parking on her drive he felt his stomach fluttering, his hands became sticky. Knocking on her door he ran his hand through his hair.

Kate heard the knock and practically ran to the door, checking herself in the mirror then opening the door.

God she looked beautiful. "Hey".. He said as he leant forward and kissed her on the cheek, she looked beautiful, he then showed her the bottles of wine..

"Hi".. She said smiling and leaning in as he kisses her cheek, she felt her cheeks warm. "Good choices.." She smiled as she stepped aside and let him in.

"Something smells delicious." He said as he walked through, looking around her new apartment. "This place is great".

"Thanks, it's a little hard to complete when i'm hardly here.." She said as she got a two glasses and opened the bottles, pouring herself and him some.

"It's good you have Jim to help out.." He said trying to work out what the case with them..

Kate ignored his statement, she didn't want to go into that right now. "Wine.." She handed him the glass. "I didn't want to seem cheeky asking for your help but I just wouldn't be able to do it on my own..".

"Oh don't be silly, I really don't mind at all, it would be my pleasure". He sipped his wine. "I'll make a start on them now if you like?.." He didn't want to be away from her but if he got the doors done, he could spend all night with her.

Kate showed him the doors, handed him the tools he needed. She went back to the dinner. It didn't taken I'm long at all to complete the task so he decided to do some snooping. He walked slowly round her room, seeing pictures of her with friends. He smiled, he could smell the perfume she had sprayed earlier, it was sweet and feminine.

"Dinner.." She called up to him. As he came down the table was set with his and her glasses of wine, a candle and the dinner.

"Smells so good.. " He said as he sat down with her..

"I hope you enjoy.." She said as they both began to eat.

After small chit chat and half a bottle of wine they had finished. Kate put the dishes in the machine and joined mike on the sofa.

"You look beautiful Kate.." He couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth, he truly meant them.

Kate smiled at him and blushed slightly. "Thank you Mike, you rather handsome you know.." She said sipping her wine.. "Thank you for helping with the doors, if you hadn't of done it I would have had to ask charge.." She said with a gentle laugh..

Mike smiled and took that as his opportunity to ask about Jim again.. "What about Jim?".

"Jim won't be helping me anymore.. He, well, finished things.." She said taking a bigger mouthful.

"Oh, i'm sorry Kate.." He wasn't, at all.

"No, it's nothing he well was jealous of you.." She said sitting back smiling at him.

"Of me?, why?". He turned more towards her, leaning in more so they were closer..

"He thought you had feelings for me, he said you cared for me more than a CO would for his XO…". She raised her eyebrow slightly…

"Oh.." Was all he got to say before she interrupted him again.

"He also thought I had feelings for you, that I loved you…" She was looking for a reaction, anything to prove that it was true.

"Well I suppose it would be a bad thing if that were true wouldn't it?…" He said begging to her to disagree.

"Yea, I suppose it would.. I mean if I had feelings for you, if I loved you, I wouldn't be able to keep myself professional..".. She said as she found he was a little closer than before..

"Professional.." He said as he gently, his hand touching her cheek stroking softly, he leant forward his lips touching her, it felt like fireworks going off in his chest..

He was kissing her and it felt magical. Her fingers intwined in his hair as she brought the kiss deeper….

_**That's chapter 5, i'm going to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger… Did they…didn't they.. I hope you enjoyed. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- I do apologise again for some mistakes or sentences that didn't quite flow.. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, you really make me laugh :).**_

Kate woke the next morning to the sound of her phone vibrating, looking at the caller i.d she saw Mike.. She grinned wider than she had ever before.

"Morning handsome.." She said her head back on her pillow waiting to hear his voice.

"Morning beautiful, how are you feeling this morning?.." He asked as he climbed out of his car and was heading towards her door.

"I'm feeling great, sad that I woke alone…" She added a little pout on her lips..

"Well you won't be for long.." He said as he knocked on her front door…

She ran to the door her smile still apparent. Opening it a sight for sore eyes.. Mike standing in his shorts and a summer shirt, flowers in hand. She leant forward kissing him on the lips.. "They're beautiful.." She stepped aside taking the flowers off of him and letting him in. "Would you like some breakfast?.." she asked walking into the kitchen, grabbing a vase from a cupboard.

"That would be great.." He said taking a seat at the breakfast bar, he watched her with admiralty, he could really see himself having a life with her, he could see her as his wife.

Kate began to make the pancakes, "I wish you had stayed last night…" She said a little too honest, more than what she would have done before..

"I didn't want to leave, I just knew if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to stop.". He said with a little blush on his cheeks.. "I want us to work Kate, i want to be with you.".

Kate's heart fastened, he really wanted to be with her. " I want to be with you Mike, I just don't know how possible that's going to be." She didn't want to bring them down but she had to be realistic. They both loved what they did and well everyone knew Mike was married to the Navy. She handed him a plate with some pancakes on and sat next to him. "Mike we need to figure out what we want to do.."

Mike nodded as he ate. He knew she was right and well he wanted to do something, he wanted them to be able to spend their days together. "I know we do Kate, let's just spend these last couple of days together, being like a normal couple…". He added with a smile, she nodded, finished up and put the plates in the machine.

"I'm just going to grab a shower and get changed, would you like to go out this afternoon?." She asked as she made her way to the hall.

"That would be nice".. He stood as she went to walk.."Hey..".

She paused where she stood and looked at him approaching her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her cheek. "My beautiful Katie".. he whispered as he kissed her with such care.

As he pulled away she looked into his handsome eyes and she could feel herself falling in love with him all over again. She walked up the stairs, glancing back at him once or twice, he just stood there smiling, he was completely smitten.

Whilst she was in the shower Mike has grabbed himself and her a drink, he opened up her patio doors and sat on the decking, her apartment overlooked the ocean, a thing he loved with his life. He closed his eyes and just listened to the distant sounds of the waves crashing. Kate walked out onto the decking and bent down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Mmm" slipped out of her lips, she loved the feel of him, she loved the fact that she didn't have to imagine what he felt like again, she could touch, feel and kiss him whenever she wanted.

"You smell lovely.." He said as she sat next to him, him wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in closer. She was wearing a summer dress that complimented every curve she had. She drove him insane.

"This is perfect.." She said looking at him then back out to the sea.

"Come on, i'm taking you out for a walk.." He said and stood up, holding his hand out for her to take.

Mike pulled up to the little cafe on the beach, parked up and held her hand as they walked along, it felt so natural just holding her hand, she felt like his.

"You want a coffee?." He asked her as they stopped in front of a bench. She nodded "Sure".

As Mike was paying his phone buzzed, it was Maxine, "Mike, there's been some carnage in the Samaru islands, I need you out there.." Mike took the information and spoke a few more words with her. He walked back out and over to Kate, a look on his face that she knew so well.

"What is it?.."

"We've been crash sailed.." He said with sadness in his voice.

"That's the Navy for you.." She said a little bitterly. "Well I suppose that's us done.." again with the same tone of voice.

"Kate.." Mike said sadness evident in his voice. "I don't want it to be… Can't we still be professional but…together?." He said hopeful "Katie I want to be with you, I don't ever want that to change."

Kate smiled and nodded. "I hate being so close to you but not being able to touch you or kiss you or just to have you." She said placing her head on his shoulder. "I want to make this work, we will work".

They made their way back to her place, obviously they couldn't turn up together so Kate gathering the things she needed and going in her car he did the same.

_**Chapter 6-Sorry it's so short, I will update tomorrow with a longer chapter I promise.. Oh and also i'm looking to add a little…..'time' between the two of them would anyone object to a little…detail?. I don't want to offend anyone.. Let me know what you think… **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- Okay so in this chapter I have been a little unrealistic but it's what I would have loved to have happened so it's happening ;).**_

Kate was sat on her rack yet again for probably the first time in her career she didn't want to be there. She couldn't help but feel like she had been robbed of her time with him. She was fed up but happy at the same time, if that were ever possible. She had gotten to kiss the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. She sat there pondering for a moment. Nav walked in a little startled to see Kate just sat in silence..

"Hi X, everything okay?".. She said shoving her bag on her rack.

"Yea, yea, i'm fine.." Fine was her usual word to describe…or hide how she was really feeling.

"Okay.." Nav gave a friendly smile.. She knew Kate well enough now, they had started to become friends.. "Kate, you know if you ever need anyone to talk to I am always here..".

Kate stood, she smiled and placed a hand on Nav's shoulder appreciatively, "Thanks Nikki, I know and the same in return..". Kate then walked to the galley to get herself a brew.

Mike was on the bridge he had started the process for leaving the port. He sat in his chair, his binoculars around his neck tho was the best place to be, in charge of his ship. He just wished he had Kate by his side, if they couldn't be together on shore then he definitely wanted her by his side on the boat. At that thought he heard someone walking up the steps he turned and the sight before him made him smile, "X".. He said as he usually would.

Kate had passed him a flask of tea and smiled.. "Sir".. He looked around the bridge and saw Nav in her usual position, Charge at the back, RO in his usual chair and others started to fill the bridge. She looked at the man sat next to her. "All ready to go sir?.". She just wanted to call him Mike, her Mike.

"Yes, we'll be leaving in 5…". He replied looking at her, his eyes were different, the way he looked at her was different and she liked it.

"What's the situation on the Samaru island?.." Kate asked pealing her eyes away from him.

"The locals are rebelling against the local authorities.. They need help, they haven't got the ammunition or man power to keep defending themselves." Mike had spoken a little louder so the rest of the crew could over hear. Kate nodded and followed any orders she was ordered to do.

"ETA Nav?." Mike asked looking across to her.

"Two hours Sir". Nav looked up from the screen, she had noted a change in the air btu she can't quite put her finger on it.

Mike looked around, "I'll be in my cabin if anyone needs me.." He stated. "X you have the ship".

"I have the ship." Kate repeated. She felt that maybe he was avoiding her. Kate sat in his chair, a million thoughts running through her head. Would he regret her now that they were back to work, him doing what he loved most. Would he pick his career over her?.

They were twenty minutes from the island and X called Mike to the bridge. As he entered she stood up. "We're twenty minutes away, i'll get the rhib and crew ready." Kate spoke as she called across the comms. Mike stopped her before she could go, he whispered. "Kate, be careful.." She smiled and nodded.

The command went well, they had had a meeting with the local authorities and given them assistance with more weapons, the men were no where to be seen, they couldn't do anything. They helped with any repairs that were needed to be done within the village.."Charlie2 this is Xray2..".. "Come in Xray 2 this is Charlie2…" "Sir the hostiles aren't here, we have given the authorities the extra weapons and helped with any work that was necessary but I don't think there is anymore we can do."

"Right X get back to the ship.. Charlie2 out..".

Kate replied and ordered the men back to the rhib to go back to the ship. Mike had informed Navcom and had ordered to patrol the local area incase anything stirred.

Kate got off her gear and headed to the bridge.. "Sir what's our next orders…"

"We're to observe the area and keep note of any disturbances..".

After giving the next co-ordinates it was tome for dinner and once again Mike left Kate in charge of the ship, she was getting a little frustrated with it now. She was brought her dinner and after her shift had finished she decided to confront Mike.

Knocking on his door she had obviously woken him, she hadn't meant to. He opened the door, his desk light was on, he was standing there in his boxers, only. She couldn't help but stare. "X.. Come in.." He said stepping aside and letting her in. She still couldn't take her eyes away from his chest, it was muscular yet warming and welcoming. "Kate, how can I help you?."

"I'm sorry for waking you, I didn't realise you would have been asleep."..

"I wasn't feeling great and thought it would be best.." HE said standing in front of her..

"I just wanted to know why you were ignoring me?.. Well not ignoring me but any time together you would leave and leave me in charge of the ship.." She said a little more focused now.

"Kate that's not it.." He said, huffing a little.. He stepped forward. "I just couldn't cope being so close to you and alone.." He now was standing with her against the door, his arm to the side of the door.

"I just felt like maybe you were regretting us." She said feeling herself warming slightly at how close he now was to her.

"Kate i want you now more than ever.." He said as his head leant in, waiting for her approval.

"I want you Mike.." She said as she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

"He replied to her as he pushed his body against her, he wanted her and he was going to have her… now.

He pulled her close to him as he moved them away from the door and against various objects. He reached his bed and layer her gently on it. "Are you sure you want this.." He whispered gently into her ear, he didn't want to damage what they had.

"I want this, I want you.." She said pining for him.

He undone her overalls and took them off, her t-shirt was next, she layer there underneath him in just her underwear, god she was beautiful. "Mike please, take me now.." She was begging. He took off his boxers and her underwear came off. He climbed on top of her and slowly and gently made love to her. He could feel the love between them, as she moaned gently and quietly into his ear he kissed her neck and spoke softly. "I love you Katie.." He meant it, he meant it with all his heart.

She wanted to cry, she loved with with her whole heart and nothing would change that. "I love you Mike..".

_**Chapter 7-Okay I couldn't wait till tomorrow so I updated now.. I hope you enjoyed.. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8- This may be a short little in-between chapter, I haven't made my mind up yet. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. :).**_

Kate woke up, a little confused at first, she tried to move but felt something tight around her waist, his arms. She smiled to herself they had made love for the first time, well since they last time.. She looked at the clock, it was almost 2 am, she wanted to stay with him for the rest of the night but knew it would be a bad idea. She gently kissed Mike on his forehead and put on her clothes, she took a look at him and smiled to herself. She crept out of his cabin and began to make her way to her own.

"X".. Nav jumped slightly, she had the night watch and was on her way to make a brew whilst someone covered her.

"Ah, Nav.." Kate didn't know what Nav had seen, had she been caught?. "Getting a brew?".

"Yea, nothing like a coffee to keep you awake. Are you okay X?".

"Yea, yea i'm fine just had a bad dream, needed some air.." She tried to sound sincere.

"Right, I hope you get back to sleep okay.." Nav said with a little smile on her face, she knew when Kate was lying.

Once she saw Nav had gone she headed back to her own cabin, she climbed into bed and stared at the upper rack. She was feeling slightly ashamed of herself, she had always stuck to the rules, she was usually too stubborn to not. How could she have let a man possibly damage her career. Was she being stupid thinking they could be together?. She knew she wanted to be with him, she wanted everything with him but was she being silly.

After a few more moments she was back off to sleep, her feelings mixed.

Mike woke early as he usually did, he sat looking at his empty room thinking of the previous nights events. He was more in love with Kate than he had ever been, they had made love and it felt so right. He knew what they had done was irresponsible with bringing it on board but he just wanted to be able to have a relationship with her, a real one where there weren't any boundaries or rules, sooner or later they were going to have to decide what they wanted to do. He has waited for her, he had been hurt and angered all the while she was with Jim.

He could;t sit around all morning, having a shower and changing into his uniform. He had gone to the galley and made a brew now on his way to the bridge he wondered how the would act around each other.

He was sat in his usual chair when she had walked in, he turned briefly "Morning X". He said as he looked back out at the sea once more.

"Morning". She said as she stood next to him. "Has anything been reported yet?."

"No, I had a call from Navcom, we're to do our usual duties..". He nodded slightly.

"So back to stinky fishing boats.." She said with an amused smile, he replied with his own. Kate looked around to see if anyone would be able to over hear. "When we get back to shore we need to talk.." .

Mike just looked at her, he couldn't tell from her tone of voice if it was a good talk or bad. He nodded. "Okay.." He looked worried and Kate could tell.

"It's good, please don't worry.". She assured him.

Nav's voice interrupted them. "Sir I've got a contact on radar, it's small enough to be a fishing vessel.. Eta would be 20 minutes…".

"Right let's follow them..". He replied sitting a little more straight in his chair.

The adrenaline always hit the crew when they would find a contact, the time to save the day in a way, to bring justice to the country.

As Kate boarded the vessel she got a bad feeling, Mike on looking watching her every move.

"Australian Navy.." She announced. The crew of the vessel all assembled onto the deck. Swain and 2dads kept them there whilst Kate and Dutchy checked below.. Kate was looking at the marine catch they had caught. "let's get these released back into the ocean..:" Kate had reported back to Mike explaining the situation and her next plans. Dutchy was in a different hold when he heard Kate scream as she was grabbed by a man holding a machete to her throat.

"Stay where you are.." The man shouted to Dutchy.. "Get up on deck…" He pressed the knife tighter against her neck, she let out a whimper. Dutchy agreed and moved up deck, holding his hands up showing he was no threat. When on deck Mike could see Kate was being held hostage. He couldn't keep still, his eyes kept on her.

The man holding her hostage was ordering the other men to take charge of Swain and 2dads, as they were moving the men Swain saw an opportunity to tackle the man behind him, he elbowed him in the face and caused him to hit the floor, Swain tok his gun and pointed it at him.

As the man in front of 2dads went to help 2dads grabbed him and put him in a head lock until he passed out. Dutchy took the chance to go for the guy holding Kate hostage, she stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach, Dutchy punched him in the face causing him to let go of Kate. He tackled him to the floor and took him under arrest.

As Kate boarded the Hammersley she was welcomed with Mike's concerned eyes. She gave a warming smile to try and reassure him. "Get these guys in austere"..She headed inside to get rid of the kit. She stood in her cabin looking in to the mirror, she had a cut across her throat where the machete had been placed, she ran her finger over it, it hurt but she would never let anyone know, she had to be strong in front of everyone.

She sat in front of one of the two computers, she wanted to get a head start. She was midway through when she heard a nock on the door, turning in her seat she smiled. "Hey"..

"How you feeling?." Mike said as he perched on the end of the desk behind her.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. We got a good catch there.." She was trying to get the subject off of her.

"It was, you did a great job X. We will be back at port in three hours.". He placed his hand on her shoulder before leaving her to continue with her report.

The men had been removed from the ship and were in custody, Kate had just about finished the report as a few of the crew popped their heads in to say bye, they had been given twenty four hours shore leave. Kate hoped she would be spending it with Mike. She emailed her report and gathered her belongings that she would be needing. She headed for his cabin knocked and waited for a reply. He opened the door and stood face to face with her.

"I was just wondering if you had anything planned for the leave?." Kate asked, leant slightly against the frame.

"Well I was hoping to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend." He said with a cheeky smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"She's a lucky lady. Well how about I come round to yours have something to eat and go to the pub?."

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I need to go to Navcom then i'll be home." He suggested a time and that they could get a take away.

After scoffing their faces with the delicious chinese, they laid on the sofa, music playing softly in the background her head on his chest, his fingers running through her hair. "This is so nice". She spoke softly. Her hand now resting on his chest, her fingers stroking the little bit of hair showing. "I always want it to be this way…" She hoped he wouldn't be scared off by the things she was thinking and feeling.

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a little tighter. "Neither do I..".

"Mike, do you know what you want. Long term I mean." She moved slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"I want you Katie, I want us to be happy, to be healthy.." before he could continue she butted in.

"Mike I want marriage, I want a family. I want them with you.." She was forward and straight to the point. She had felt this for three years now.

"I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else but you Kate, I really mean that. I would love to have children with you one day." He really did mean it.

She smiled, she was so in love with him. "I wouldn't want to marry anyone but you.".

They stayed there for half hour or so before deciding to call a cab to go to the bar. With his hand on the small of her back he head her to the bar as they ordered a familiar voice beckoned them. "Sir, X". As they turned round they saw the crew all waving. "Great.." Mike said as he handed her a drink. They walked over to the group. "Hey guys..".

Kate was sat next to Nav and Swain as Mike was opposite with Dutchy and RO. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She kept glancing ever so often, a smile on her face each time. Nav jumped up as a song came on she liked, she pulled up ET and Charge who had joined them.. "Come on". She get pulling them up. The rest laughed looking at them, as other songs came on the rest were on their feet dancing too. Kate was dancing with Nav whilst the men were doing the usual 'dad dancing'. A slower paced song came on and most of them went to sit back down, apart from of course Nav and ET and Kate and Mike.

"You take my breathe away Kate McGregor" He said whispering into her hear. Their bodies so close, his hand around her waist.

At the feel of his breathe on her skin she got shivers, closing her eyes she smiled. She felt so relaxed with him and she couldn't care who was around. "I love you Mike Flynn".

At the end of the night everyone said there goodbye's and left. Kate opted to stay at Mike's.

His finger rolled along her skin, feeling her every bump and groove. She was already asleep, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was truly beautiful. "Goodnight Katie.." He kissed her softly.

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to do, I haven't been well recently. I will update tomorrow, I hope you enjoy. :).**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-Okay so I am having a little difficulty planning more for the story so I thought i'd add a little kink in the pipe line :) Thanks again for reviewing.**_

"Sir in from Navom"..RO announced his presence and handed Mike the piece of paper.

Scanning over the piece of paper Mike gave Nav the order to set sail to Bright Island. "Aye sir". She replied and got on with it.

Kate looked a little puzzled, Bright island.. where the federal police still doing investigations there?. "Sir?.." She questioned.

"All I know is I have five people to collect and bring back to port..". He was telling the truth, he didn't know anything but that.

Kate had the ship whilst Mike was in his cabin. They had been at sea for nearly two weeks and not being able to be the soft and loving Mike he was with Kate was killing him. He was starting to get sick of being the professional Mike. There was a knock at his door and Nav standing there, "Twenty minutes to Bright island.." she had two flasks of tea, for her and Kate. Mike nodded and walked to the bridge with her.

He had noticed Kate hadn't been herself recently. "Urm Nav, have you noticed anything different with the X?". He asked quietly so that no one could overhear.

"Not that I have noticed Sir, why?." She had noticed Kate wasn't as perky as she usually was, she was a lot quieter than normal.

"Must just be me..".

They walked onto the bridge, Nav handing Kate her flask as she moved out of Mike's chair. "Thanks Nav..". "We'll be approaching the island in fifteen.."

Kate had finished her brew when she gave the order "Away sea boat, away sea boat".

Mike was on the deck binoculars to his eyes. As the rhib hit the shore she could see the federal policee and another lady, a blonde lady. Ursula Morell. Kate could feel her stomach tighten, she wanted to be sick, she hated this woman. As Mike watched on he saw the people climb into the rhib, his breathing stopped for a moment, it couldn't be could it?. It definitely was. His mind started to spin, he hadn't seen that woman in a long time.

Kate couldn't even look at her on the way back to the ship, if looks could kill she would be dead. Mike was on the deck waiting for them to come aboard. As Ursula climbed out of the rhib she smiled. "Hello Mike, it's been a while…" "Ursula.. Yes, yes it has." Was all he could reply. Kate closely followed her, her eyes resting on Mike, searching for any indication that he was happy to see her. She couldn't tell, she didn't want to know either. His eyes met hers, eh didn't know what to say.

Before Kate's midnight watch she was tasked the fortunate job of helping Ursula settle in. She made a cabin and rack available to her, made sure she was given dinner and made to feel comfortable. Comfortable.. Kate would have been more comfortable with the idea of Urusla being eaten by sharks.

Mike couldn't get to sleep, he had questions that needed to be answered. His mind should have been on the woman that he was with, the one that held his heart, always had, but it wash't it was other. Ursular He thought maybe if he got some air it would clear his mind. As he stepped on the deck he could just make out the form of a women. this was his chance.

"Can't sleep?". He asked as he stood next to her both arms resting on the railings.

"Not really, I thought getting some fresh air would help".. She turned her body to look at him "It's really good to see you again Mike..".

"Why did you just leave without a goodbye" He had been hurt by this women, he thought he had a chance of falling in love with her, now he knew he could never be in love with anyone but Kate.

"Mike, i'm sorry. I should have explained. I just had a lot of things going on that I needed to sort out. I didn't want to drag you into my business."

"We were in a relationship, didn't that make me part of your business?. He was starting to sound bitter.

"Yes, it did. Are you happy Mike?. Have you found someone that'll love you with no limits?." She needed to know, she did love him but it couldn't of happened.

"Yes, I have, I'm very happy.." He said with a smile, Kate written all over his mind.

Ursula smiled and stepped forward placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm pleased for you Mike. You deserve the very best..".

Kate was finishing up her watch, she made one last check of the outer decks. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw Mike standing there with _her_. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. She was watching his body language, his facial expressions. She watched as Ursula kissed Mike on the cheek. She felt sick, she could feel the lump forming in her throat, her eyes were going to well. "I just thought i'd say goodnight." She managed to say without her voice trembling.

"Kate.." He couldn't say more in front of Ursula. "Goodnight..".

She watched as he made his way in. She didn't want to bump into him so she quickly made her way to her cabin.

As soon as the door was closed the tears ran down her cheeks, her sobbing couldn't be stopped. The room became lit up, she had completely forgotten Nikki was asleep. "Kate, what's happened?". Nikki had climbed down from her rack and was kneeling beside Kate. Kate had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She needed to cry, she needed to let it out.

"It's her, Ursula Morell.." She said bitterly through the tears.

"What about her?." Nav had a hunch what this was about but would rather be told.

"She's out there kissing Mike on the cheek, she's after him again Nikki, I can't lose him." She knew she had just let the cat out of the bag but at that moment, she didn't care.

"You and Mike?.. " She smiled lightly.

"Yea, we're together. He's mine Nikki, why did it have to be her?." She sat up a little more, her legs now crossed.

"I don't know. What was he doing?".

"He just let her, he just stood there and let her do it.." She had anger in her voice, would he really do that to her?. Would he go back with Ursula.

"Kate, i'm sure it wasn't what it looked like. He loves you, that's obvious, he always has been."

kate looked at Nikki, her tears had stopped now and she just felt weak. "Do you think so?.."

Nikki nodded. "I'll go get us a brew and we can talk about it some more…" She stood and helped Kate get to her rack.

Kate just sat there, staring at the floor, she didn't know what to think. She got her pi's on and put her head on her pillow. She was feeling so exhausted. Her eyes closed, she drifted off.

On her way back to the cabin Nikki saw Mike sitting in the mess, she stopped by the door. "Sir.. ". Mike had just been sat there, he knew how the situation looked and he knew Kate wouldn't be happy with him. He heard Nikki's voice and looked at her, he could see the two cups. "Nikki, how is she?." he knew that Kate would have said something to her.

"Not great, she's pretty upset.." She stepped in slightly. "She just needs to be reassured.." He was hoping she wasn't stepping out of line at all.

"I'm an idiot at times, I know I am.".. He stood.. "Would you mind if I had a word with her?."

Nikki nodded and lead him to their cabin, she opened the door to see Kate fast asleep. Mike stepped in and walked over to her bed. "Goodnight Katie" He whispered.

"Thanks Nikki.".

Mike hadn't had the chance to speak to Kate privately, the feds and Ursula had left the ship and he was standing on the deck watching them drive off.

"Sad to see her go?." Was all Kate managed to say, seeing him watching her leave hurt her a lot.

"Kate, please it isn't like that. Last night i just had questions I needed to be answered.." He hoped his wording wouldn't do more damage.

"And the kiss…" She said with her hand on her hip.

"She had asked me if i'm happy, if I was with someone, I told her how happy I am and that i have met someone. She was just congratulating me.." He knew if it were the other way round he wouldn't have liked it either.

"And that's it.. You promise?." Maybe she had over reacted but she would never trust Ursula.

"I promise you Kate, i'm with you. I love you.". He wanted to wrap his arms around her, protect her.

_**Well that's just a brief chapter, I already know what will be happening in the next, so it will be up tomorrow. I think there will only be a couple more chapters for this story. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- Okay so I get stuck on what to do with shore leave so i've kinda skipped to them being at sea again.**_

As Kate boarded the ffv she felt a wave of nausea, as she went to speak she ran to the side of the boat and vomited.

Dutchy came to her side.. "X, X are you okay?..".

Kate brushed him off, he took the hint to continue with the men.

"Everyone to the back of the boat.." He demanded, the men obliged, he told 2dads and RO to keep them there and to check the paperwork. Himself, Kate and Swain went below.

Swain was down first followed by Dutchy then a poorly Kate. The smell hit her hard. Her stomach churned, she stopped herself from being sick again. "Ma'am are you alright?" Swain asked, she nodded as she held her hand to her mouth.

"What do we have?." She managed to speak. She took a look around as they did.

"Shark fins.." Dutchy said lifting one up.

"RO, we need the camera down here.." Kate spoke through the radio. The boat starting to sway a little more, the sea getting a little more rough. That was all her stomach needed, she doubled over, finding a bucket she vomited once again, Swain was by her side, holding her hair out of her face. "I'm fine, i'm fine.." She said before he could even ask. She stood up. "Right get this on the video then get it over board.." She walked back up to the deck.

After explaining to the men that they were to go back over the line and had given them a verbal warning they made there way back to the ship. She was praying to herself not to be sick again. Today hadn't been the first day she had felt sick, it had been on and off for the last week. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Swain's voice.

"Ah, X. How are you feeling now?." He said as he was reorganising the medical kit.

"A little better, I was just wondering could I have some nausea tablets and a couple pain killers. I have a huge headache". Swain nodded and sifted out the medicine he needed.

"Have you eaten anything that could have given you food poisoning?." He asked handing them to her.

"I had some seafood the other day but I just think i'm having an off day.." She tried to smile, she went to exit when he stopped her.

"X, I don't want to overstep any line but maybe you should try this.." He handed her a pregnancy test.

"I have thought about it, I really don't think I am.".. She was trying to battle with herself.

"It's just to eliminate X.." He said reassuringly.

"Okay but i'm not.." She was pleading with herself.

Back in her cabin she just stared at the test in front of her. She didn't want to take it, it could change everything. She thought about having a family with Mike, that's all she wanted, to be a wife and a mother, but was now a good time.. Kate didn't have enough time to hide the stick in her hand as Nikki walked in, her mouth half open.

"Oh god, X i'm sorry, I should have knocked.." She stepped in, looking at Kate and the test. "You wanted on the bridge.." She didn't know weather to address it or not. "Kate, are you okay?.". Nikki thought it would be best to be a friend rather than a colleague at the moment.

Kate didn't know what to say, she didn't want to admit she was too scared to the test. "I'm scared Nikki." She looked into the other woman's eyes, she had never admitted being scared before.

Nikki bent down in front of her. "Whatever the result, you'll work it out. You're strong, you're stronger than anyone I have ever met.." She placed a hand on Kate's.

Kate nodded she placed the test on the bed. "I best get to the bridge..".

She stood next to Mike as he was in his chair. "X, I heard you weren't feeling well.." He was worried but couldn't come across as unprofessional.

"Yes sir, all sorted now, I got some tablets from Swain for the sickness.". She was trying to give him as much reassurance as she could.

"I need to get on with some paperwork, i'll be in my cabin if anyone needs me. X you have the ship". With that he exited.

"I have the ship.". She sat in his chair, facing out at the ocean, she couldn't keep her mind off that little white stick. She was thinking of the pros and cons of being pregnant, why was she doing this to herself, she hadn't even done the test.

Minutes turned to hours and it was time for dinner. As she walked along the line to the front she went to take the plate but her stomach told her otherwise. "I'm sorry, I can't". She placed it back and went to her cabin for a lay down. Holding the stick once again in her hand she toyed with the idea of taking it. "Just do it Kate" she told herself as she walked into the toilet.

The minutes dragged as she paced around the small cabin. Checking every few seconds she couldn't take the anticipation anymore.

Mike had the middle watch so he had taken to having an early night. He stirred at the sound of someone at his door, he rolled over and jumped up thinking it could have been an emergency. Opening the door in his pj bottoms he saw Kate, she looked so fragile. "Kate.." Mike spoke softly, putting on his light. "Come in.." He closed the door behind her. Kate walked straight to his rack.

Mike pulled up his chair in front of her, placing his hands over hers. "Kate, what's wrong. Please sweetheart, i'm worrying.".

Kate looked into his eyes. "Mike, I don't know how else to say this." She took a moment to compose herself. "I'm pregnant.".

As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth he had stood up, his hand covering his mouth. She was pregnant, he, they were going to have a baby. He began to shake slightly, realising she was now crying on his bed, he sat next to her, pulling her in for a hug. "Katie, ssh, it's okay. We'll work this out, I promise you." He didn't know how just yet but he knew he would do his best by her.

She looked at him. "Mike, I don't know what I want to do.". She said honestly, well deep down she knew she wanted to have his baby, it was just her career, his career.

"Kate, I will support you no matter what you decide you want to do.". His mind was spinning, if felt like it could explode, in a way he was excited at the thought of being a rather and the other absolutely crapping himself.

"What do you want Mike, I need to know what you want.". She needed him to tell her it was all going to be okay, he wanted this just like she did.

"I want you, I want a family with you. It may have come earlier than what we had expected but this is our child Katie, I want to bring this baby up with you." He knew what he had wanted as soon as she told him she was pregnant.

Kate smiled, tears rolling down her face. "We're having a baby Mike." She was scared, excited and so happy. This was going to work out. They were going to work out.

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews you magical people :). I hope you liked this one too..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay I think this may be the last chapter, I'm really not too sure yet. Let me know what you think or if you have any further ideas (the birth?) please either review them or pm me :). I would appreciate anything. Oh and i've moved the time scale on just a little.**_

It was half way through shore leave and Kate and Mike had decided they weren't going to tell anyone about the pregnancy until it had been confirmed by a doctor, she decided to go to a private practice. Mike was stuck at navcom, the last place he wanted to be especially today. As per usual Maxine was pushing him to take a promotion, he had always had a close relationship with Maxine, maybe at times too close. He had always felt since their one night stand she had kept a flame for him and in a way he will always have a connection with her, but nothing would ever come close to how he felt about the woman who was carrying his child, the love of his life.

Kate sat waiting to be called in, she was feeling so excited, she already knew she was pregnant. When her name got called she walked into the office. She had told him of her symptoms and the positive pregnancy test, he made her pee in a pot and then took another test, there it was, the positive sign. The doctor congratulated her and told her to make an appointment at the naval hospital to see how far gone she was.

As soon as she had left she took his advice and rang up, it was her lucky day, they had a slot in half an hour, she really hoped she would be able to get Mike to join her. Getting her phone out she rang him.

"Hello sweetheart, how was the doctors..?" Mike answered happy to finally hear from her.

"It was good, he said I should make an appointment at the hospital, I have one in half an hour. Would you be able to come?.". She really wanted him there, it could be the first time they see their baby.

"I'll make sure I can make it, I'm almost done here so i'll meet you there.."

After speaking for a few more moments Kate went to the shop, bought a couple of bottles of water, she was told that if a scan was done it was best for her to have a full bladder. She still had twenty minutes or so until her appointment, as she was already by some shops she decided to take a look around. She instantly into a clothing store and went to the baby section, picking up little baby grows, shoes and hats all made her feel so happy. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She was carrying a baby, a little human being was being created in her, by her.

She sat in the waiting area, her mind thinking over what sex would the baby would be, who would 'it' look like. What colour hair would it have, would 'it' have her eyes or Mike's. What names would they come up with. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Mike, a huge smile appeared on her face. They couldn't be too touchy with each other but she squeezed his hand.

"How did it go at navcom?." Kate asked as she leant her body slightly more toward him.

"Commander White would like me to take a promotion.". Mike didn't know what to reply to Maxine, his head was in a mess.

"McGregor".. Was announced before she could ask him any questions. They both stood up and went into the room.

After making the introductions the doctor asked her to lay on the bed, pull her shirt up slightly so he could get the gel on her and start roaming to see the baby. Kate held onto Mike's hand, both staring at the screen for any sign of the baby. "There it is.." The doctor said smiling, "There is your baby. I would say looking from this and the dates you had given, you're around 8 weeks". The couldn't take their eyes away from the screen, there in front of them was a little baby, a little human form.

Kate's eyes has teared up, she looked at Mike "That's our baby..", she bit her lip and looked at the screen more intently. She didn't know she could love something so much.

Mike felt a lump in his throat, and pride in his chest. He stroked Kate's arm. He was so proud of her.

After talking to the doctors about follow up appointments with the midwife and collecting the scan pictures they headed out.

"We have so much to think about and organise" It was all now dawning on her, they had created a life, they were going to have decided where to live, what to do about their careers, what to name their child and so much more.

Mike nodded, he knew she was right. A lot was going to change, they needed to start preparing, telling family members and friends. "Lets head back to yours and we can start figuring out some things.".

She nodded and followed him to her house. Once inside she held the scan in her hand and was staring at it, she had a smile on her face. Mike came in with a couple of brews. He smiled sitting next to her, looking at the baby. "What do you think it is?.." He didn't have a preference to what he wanted, he hoped that one day they could have one of each or more.

"I think it'll be a girl. I mean I don't mind if it isn't." She was quick to reply.

"Katie, I think it would be best if I moved in, what do you think?" He wasn't trying to invite himself to live with her but he knew she had only just bought the place and had decorated it to how she liked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, what about your place?." She would feel guilty for him leaving his home but a home together would be so nice.

"I'll sell, i'm sure I could fit my things in nicely". He sipped his brew. "When do you think you'll tell Maxine about the pregnancy?". He wasn't pressuring her, he just knew that he would worry sick if she was on the boat with boardings and even light duties.

"I'll tell her before the week is up.." She said a little sadly, she knew she would have to take a shore draft but boats where her life, her livelihood. Now her life was this baby and the sacrifice was worth it all.

"Well I suppose we should think about names.." Mike suggested.

"Well I may have already thought of some, of course if you don't like them we can think again". Mike nodded for her to continue. "I was thinking for a boy maybe Oscar or Archie, for a girl Evie or Ella..".

Mike thought for a moment, "I like all of them, they're perfect.". When the time was closer they would obviously pick the ones to keep.

Mike was to spend the night at Kate's, laying in bed they were both wrapped up on each others arms. "Katie, you have made me the happiest man alive, I can't believe I'm having a family with you, you are going to make such a wonderful mother, you're such a beautiful loving person and i'm so lucky to be with you." He kissed her on the forehead and placed his hand on her stomach.

She had never felt so loved until that moment, he truly was the love of his life. She really wouldn't want this with anyone else but him. "You're going to be a great father Mike, our child is going to be so lucky to have you as a dad. I love you, our baby loves you.." She placed her hand over his and intwined their fingers, she never wanted this night to end.

_**Okay so this isn't going to be the last chapter at all… I have thought of the plot for the next one. I'm sorry if this was short. Please review, muchas gracias. x**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12- Thank you so much Alimoo1971 for the suggestion and for all the lovely reviews from everyone. **_

Mike and Kate had decided they wouldn't move in with each other until she took a shore posting, that didn't stop them spending every spare moment with each other. They had started making plans as to how they were going to change the house around, the spare room turning into a nursery, baby proofing and general alterations, they were getting so excited.

Kate dressed in her white uniform, she had made an appointment to speak to Commander White at Navcom, today was going to be the day she told her that she was pregnant, although she didn't' want to have to leave the Hammersley, she would never put their child in danger. She was nervous, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to tell her that Mike was the father, it would get them into a lot of bother.

Standing in front of her mirror, making sure her hair was in the perfect bun she stood side on, she knew she probably wouldn't be showing at her early stage but she just loved looking, she stroked her tummy lightly and smiled. This felt so right.

As she walked through the corridor leading toward the offices she saw Mike sat with Maxine, she paused, she didn't know what it was but them two being around each other made her uneasy. She knew about Ryan and their affair, she knew Maxine still had feelings for him, it was obvious, the way she called his name in the tone that she did, the calls, the way she just generally spoke to him was a lot more friendlier than anyone else. She was jealous, she had been from the moment Maxine took over from Steve, she knew Mike was close with her sometimes she even wondered if they were together. She felt sick at that thought. She could hear them laughing, they were talking closely, a little too close for her comfort. She started over thinking, was he starting to have feelings for her again, did the idea of settling down scare him and make him turn to her?. She was definitely being over sensitive, the hormones were certainly making an appearance.

Mike stood up along with Maxine, she leant in giving him a cuddle. a kiss on the cheek and a handshake, Mike left the office. Kate turned suddenly, trying to act as if she hadn't been watching him. He approached her with a smile. "Katie..". He said her name so gently.

"Oh, Mike. Hey, what are you here for?. I thought you had some things to do at yours?." She wanted to know answers.

"Oh Maxine just wanted me to go over some paperwork and a catch up really..".

A catch up, she repeated in her mind.

"Are you here to tell her about the pregnancy?." They had discussed that she would tell her soon.

"Yeah, thought I should get it over and done with, get my shore posting.." She was being a little cold towards him, she knew he wasn't telling her the truth and she wanted to make it clear to him he wasn't in her good books.

"Kate, is everything alight?. You seen a little, distant". He thought carefully about his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She simply said. "I best see Commander White". She began to head to the office.

"Oh Kate, I have a surprise for you, could you be round ,one for seven?."

"Yeah, sure." She turned and knocked on Maxine's office.

"Come in". Maxine bellowed.

"Commander White, thank you for seeing me.". Kate stood next to the chair.

Maxine gestured for her to sit down. "What can I do for you"..

"Ma'am, I need to take a shore posting.." Kate was a very private person, she had always kept it that way, if she had it her way Maxine would no nothing of the pregnancy.

"Why would that be Kate?."

"Well, i'm, well i'm pregnant." She felt so uncomfortable.

"Oh." Maxine was surprised, she hadn't thought that Kate would want to have children, she was always so focused on her career. "Congratulations". She managed a smile.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I would really love to stay close to home as possible.." She knew in the end she didn't really have a say on where she would be posted.

"I'll see if I can arrange something. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you.." Kate stood up, shook her hand and went to exit.

:Oh and Kate, I bet Mike is overjoyed". She had know about the two of them being close, too close. She had known Mike for a very long time, she could see his heart was taken, his every emotion written all over his face. The way the pair acted towards and around each other, she knew instantly it was Kate who held his heart and to be truthful, she was resentful.

Kate didn't know what to say, she knew if she admitted anything there would be serious repercussions, instead she just simply smiled. Deep down she was smirking.

Whilst Kate was at Navcom Mike decided to do a little shopping. He was going to cook her a romantic meal, he had some news to tell her. Getting his ingredients and a few other bits he made his way home. The food was in the oven and he was already setting up the table. It was six o'clock when he decided to text her. "Hello sweetheart, tonights dinner requires smart dressing.." He knew she's take that as a nice drew.. "I am so looking forward to seeing you, i've missed you. Mike". He went upstairs to have a quick shower and change into smart trousers and a light shirt and even put some cologne on. Kate would be here any moment.

Receiving his text she put on a little red dress, it fitted perfectly and 'swished' at the bottom. It flowed beautifully with her bodies movement. She was still not too pleased with Mike, she wasn't really sure why not, he hadn't done anything it was just her mind playing games. She knocked on his door, she didn't wait for him to answer it was more of a 'i'm coming in' knock. The sight before her eyes was wonderful. A candle lit table, a bunch of flowers being held by a very, very handsome man. "Mike, this is.. lovely". She couldn't think of another word to describe it.

"You're lovely.." He said smiling as he walked forward, holding the flowers out to her. "You look radiant.". He kissed her gently on the lips. "Dinner will be ready in five, just make yourself comfortable. I bought us some non alcoholic wine.." He said passing her a class, if she couldn't drink, neither would he.

"Thank you.." She walked over to his windows. She took in the sight, everything felt so perfect, this was more than she could have ever dreamt of.

As they sat enjoying the food Mike spoke.

"How did it go with Maxine?." He knew she wouldn't have enjoyed it.

"Better than I thought, she didn't ask any questions just told me she would see what she could do." At the moment he brought up her name she felt the bad feeling come back.

"Mike, what were you really doing there earlier?. I know you weren't just catching up. Is something going on?. I know Maxine has feelings for you.". She couldn't help but fly off on him. She wasn't accusing him, well maybe she was a little.

Mike sat back slightly, he wasn't expecting that, especially from Kate. "What are you trying to say Kate?." The mood had changed.

"Well is there something going on?. Are you scared of settling down Mike?." She was scared, so scared.

"Nothing is going on Kate". He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Then why were you there?". She was getting a little tempered.

"I was there to tell her I wanted the promotion, I was going to tell you. I've accepted the promotion. Kate, I told her I wanted to be home with my family, I told her we were having a child, I knew that could have been dangerous but I didn't care, I am so proud to be with you Kate, to be having a child with you. I told her I'm going to ask you to marry me.." He looked at her for a moment.

"What.." She couldn't take in what he has just said fully.

Mike pulled out a box that was in his trouser pocket. He stood up, came beside her and got on one knee. "Kate McGregor. I love you with my whole heart, I have done from the moment I layer my eyes on you. I ache when were apart. Being with you everyday for the rest of my life is all I want. You're my life Katie, you and our baby. I want you to be my wife beautiful wife. Will you marry me?". He opened the box.

Kate was overwhelmed, she was speechless. He was asking her to marry him. "Yes, I will be your wife.". She placed the ring on her finger, she pulled him in for a cuddle. "I love you Mike Flynn and I wouldn't have anyone else be my husband but you.". They were going to be a real family, she was going to be a wife.

_**I hope this chapter has been okay. Please review, thanks. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13- Thank you ALIMOO1971 for your help and advice. **_

Kate sat at the dinner table whilst Mike took the plates through to the kitchen, she just stared at the ring. It was simply beautiful, a 14 karat plain white gold band, with a 0.75 diamond. It sparkled and glistened in the light, it complimented her hands so well. She was so mesmerised.

"You like it?." Mike asked as he brought her another drink and sat next to her.

"Do I like it?. It's beautiful Mike, I love it.". She leant across, placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him softly. "I'm a very lucky lady.".

Mike shook his head. "No, I'm the lucky one Kate. You have changed my life so much, I never imagined getting married and having a family. When you were posted to the Hammersley I could;t keep my mind off of you, what we had them years ago, Kate i'm so sorry for leaving you then. I was just scared, I knew I had fell in love with you and it terrified me, we both wanted to have the best of our careers and for you that was frigates. I couldn't bare to say goodbye, I thought leaving would just make everything go away."

"Did it?. Did it make everything go away?." The day Mike left Kate's heart had been ripped apart. She fell in love with him the instant she saw him, of course him being her instructor made it impossible for them to be together, but it didn't stop them. They had spent every waking moment they could together, it was perfect. Then he left, no word of warning, just a letter. She cried for weeks, she couldn't help but wonder what she had done, had he met someone else. In the end she stopped thinking, she couldn't take the hurt and disappointment anymore. She made herself so determined to be the best and she is.

"For a while but I knew what I had lost, what I had given up and I was so stupid. I knew I wanted to be with you again, it took so much for me to not touch you, to not just kiss you when you stood so close to me. Kate I have been in love with you for a very long time, there was no way I was going to let you get away again." He held her hand in his, looking at the ring with a smile. "Mrs Flynn". He kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't ever leave me again Mike, my heart couldn't take it.". This was the first time she had really opened up, she was always such a private person, always scared of getting hurt again.

He said nothing but held her tighter towards him.

As the boat had to stay in port for maintenance Maxine had let Kate stay on as XO until the boat was back to it's full health. She sat on her rack waiting for Nikki to arrive, she couldn't wait to see what she would have to say. She didn't have to wait long before Nikki bundled into the cabin mumbling something about ET, which Kate could only assume meant he had done something bad.

"Oh hi Kate, how are you?." She said a little deflated.

"Hey Nik, I'm fine, the question is are you?." Kate stood against her rack with her arms folded to her chest.

"Yeah, just ET, were supposed to be going on holiday but well now he's acting shifty, 2Dads said he saw him talking with a blondie and then he walked off looking like a ghost. I just don't know what to think anymore Kate, he said he would save himself. What if he isn't interested anymore.." She began on an rant, Kate stopped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nikki, we both know ET loves you, just the way he looks at you, he becomes clumsy and nervous when you're around. In terms of this woman, you know what 2Dads is like, mouth before brain. He is just a busy body, he doesn't know what he's talking about half the time. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Nikki nodded. She did know he loved her but she was knew what ET used to be like. She looked down, a glisten caught her eye. "Kate.." Nikki grabbed her hand and looked at the ring, her mouth partially open, she was amazed. "Is this.." She knew exactly what it was, she knew one day it would happen. From a simple nod and smile Nikki pulled Kate in for a hug, neither woman would be associated with hugging and girly aspects but when it came to friends it was different. "Congratulations, I am so happy for you. When did this all happen?."

"Well I found out I'm pregnant." She paused a moment to a smiling Nikki clapping her hands happily. "I told Mike, he was so happy, so we decided that he would move in with me, we have started the plans for when the baby arrives. I decided to tell Commander White, she has put me on a shore posting at navcom. That day Mike asked me over for dinner, he got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife.". Kate felt so proud to be able to say that.

"Aw, Kate." Nikki gave a small pout. "Were going to be losing you..".

"And Mike, he's taken the promotion at Navcom so he can be close to us.". It was sad that they were both leaving the Hammersley but they had put their careers in front of each other for far too long. It was now time.

"That's great Kate, we'll all be sad to see you both go but we all know you both deserve to be happy.". Nikki really was pleased for them, she knew they were friends and would continue to be friends outside of the Hammersley but she felt like she was losing a sister, being so close to her on board.

Kate went around doing her usual business, finishing off some paperwork, sitting on the bridge, taking in everything around her, she had never really taken the time to appreciate the boat, it's beauty and importance. She was going to miss it, miss the thrill the adventure, not knowing what the next boarding was going to entail. The time she spent here with Mike, she could never forget the looks they gave each other, the gentle touches, the banter and the need to always protect each other. She hoped one day she would return to the Hammersley.

Kate was glad Maxine had let Mike stay on as CO for the first couple of months until she could find a 'suitable' candidate, obviously Mike was also overseeing the process, only the best for his Hammersley.

Mike was at Navcom talking with Maxine, going through lists of names that he thought could be a candidate. He hand picked a few, gave them to Maxine. "I'll get started on these, see what I can do". Mike nodded thanked her and left. That was it, the process of him leaving the Hammersley had begun. He knew this is what he wanted, what he needed. Most people thought he was married to the Navy, to be truthful so did he. Now it was time to go home at night, to walk in to a family, to a warm loving home.

He left Navcom and headed for the Hammersley. He knew the crew would all be there, they had had the unfortunate tasks of cleaning duties. He wanted to arrange a night at the pub so he and Kate could tell everyone their news.

Walking onto the bridge he was greeted by Kate's loving smile. "Mike.." He didn't care who was around he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Katie". She loved it when he called her Katie, it was so personal. "I was thinking we should get the crew together at the pub tonight, make the announcements". Kate nodded. "That's a good idea.".

Mike announced over the comms "Do you hear there Captain speaking. I would like to invite you all to the pub tonight, I have some announcements to make. I would love it if you could join me. That's all". He looked at Kate. "That should get some rumours going".. He laughed lightly. "How are you feeling today?." Kate was still having morning sickness, she had no idea why it was called morning sickness when it went on throughout the day.

"A lot better. I take some nausea tablets when needed. They really help.". She didn't really mind having the sickness part, it was all part of being pregnant.

He went over and rubbed her arm lightly. "I'm glad. I have a few things to do. Shall I meet you at home and then we'll head to the pub?.".

"Yeah, I'm almost done here anyway so I'll get some dinner on and get ready". She gave him a kiss goodbye and shortly after left herself.

Mike and Kate decided to head to the pub early so they could meet everyone there. Kate drinking a orange juice and Mike a pint. The first to arrive was Nikki, ET and Dutchy.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Mike said shaking their hands and placing a kiss on Nikki's cheek. They greeted them and was shortly joined by the rest of the crew.

Mike bought everyone, sitting round a couple of tables they were laughing and joking, mostly at 2Dads expense.

"Come on then sir, what's this announcement.". 2Dads decided he couldn't wait anymore.

"Well okay." Mike stood up pulling Kate up with him. "We have a couple of announcements to make, firstly you'll be getting a new CO and XO." He watched as the faces of his crew dropped. He knew this would be a sad time and it was. They were family to him. "Secondly, Kate and I are getting married, were also expecting our first child.." He looked happily at Kate, holding her hand in his. The crew all stood clapping and cheering.

Kate stood back as the men of the Hammersley all stood shaking Mikes hand and laughing with him, it was a site she really would miss. "Congratulations Mrs Flynn to be.." She turned to see a gleaming Nikki. "I'm going to miss you Kate" She said pulling her in for a hug. "I'll miss you too Nik, but i'll be calling you for babysitting duties.." She laughed.

Mike joined Kate, he ran a hand over her cheek and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "This is our future.. From now on it's you, me and our little one".

Kate nodded, leaning more into the him, her head on his upper chest, his head resting on her head. It was simply perfect.

_**There's chapter 13, sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been mega busy and have typed this chapter sitting in an airport departure lounge. I hope you like and please review. Any mistakes I do apologise. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- I'm sorry my updates have slowed, i've recently started a new job so it's a little hectic. Thanks again everyone.**_

It was the last day before Mike was sailing, she was now nearly three months pregnant and she had the smallest bump growing. She was so happy to know their baby was there, growing and becoming healthier by the day. She couldn't wait for their bundle of joy to be in her arms and having Mike head over heels in love. She knew it was still early days but she was so happy, they both were.

Mike had decided it would be a nice idea to have a bbq, it was Kate's official last day as XO on the boat and he wanted everyone to celebrate with them. He made the relevant calls and headed to the store to get some food and drinks. Kate stayed at home preparing the tables outside and in, plates, cups, cutlery everything you could think of, she managed to find it. She had invited Nikki over early, she wanted to make sure they had their girly time before all the macho men got there.

Hearing a knock at the door kate practically ran to the door, swinging it open she met a smiling Nikki. Wrapping their arms around each other and giving a little squeeze. "Hey Nik, thanks for coming over early.." Kate said as she let go and let her in.

"Oh it's not bother. The place looks great. I can't wait to eat.." She said with her hands on her hips, her smile widened as she looked at Kate's tummy. "Aw.." She walked over, palms stretched as she placed them both on her tummy, she stroked a gently. "I can't believe your showing already..".

Kate smiled, she loved being pregnant, being a mum to be, she already felt like she was glowing. "I know, i'm three months already, I can't believe how quickly it's going..".

"Before you know it, you'll be running round after the little Flynn.." Nikki knew this was all Kate had wanted, she may not have known it but it was. Getting married, having a family and still being in the Navy, it was all she could wish for.

"If it's a boy, he's going to be a little terror, he'll have his fathers brown hair and beautiful eyes, he'll be a little monster." She giggled. "If it's a girl I hope she'll have my hair.."

Nikki spoke up before Kate could finish. "Her mothers warming smile, stubbornness, the fight deep in her that everyone admires to be strong even if her world is falling apart. I hope she's like you Kate.."

Kate nearly teared up, she walked in for a hug and squeezed her friend so tightly. "Nikki.." Kate pulled back. "Will you be my bridesmaid?."..

"Of course, I would love to..".. They both hugged again and did a little squeal.

Mike walked in with bags of shopping, under his arms, a bag on every finger possible.. He shut the door with his foot. "Mike let us help you.." Of course he wasn't going to accept help, he did the manly thing, grabbing all the shopping at once and not stopping until he was in the kitchen. Mike just shook his head and carried on. Kate looked at Nikki and shook her head. They heard Mike call out from the kitchen. "The others will be here in five, i've just spoken to them.".

They walked into the kitchen and started to unpack the shopping with him. "Are we feeding the five thousand.." Kate joked, the door bell rang and Nikki offered to answer it. "I've asked Nikki to be my bridesmaid.." she stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest, they smiled at each other. He wrapped his arms around her a placed a soft kiss to her lips. They were interrupted by Dutchy..

"Put her down.." He laughed and walked over, shaking their hands, he was soon followed in by Swain and Sally, 2dads and RO, Bomber and Charge. They all did the meeting and greeting, everyone was in full flow of chatting and started on the beers. Mike had started up the bbq and had the usual for cooking.

Swain handed Mike another beer. "How's the wedding plans going?.." He asked, Swain was such a gentleman, he was a loving father and a fantastic husband.

"We haven't really had time to think about it, we've been so busy thinking about the baby and our drafts.".

"If you need any help, I was a nervous wreck leading up to my wedding, bless Sal, she had to deal with everything.".

"There is something you could help me with.."

Swain nodded "Anything.".

"Chris, I'd like you to be my best man, you've been my friend for such a long time, always helped me when I needed it. I couldn't thin of anyone else i'd rather have as my best man. What do you say?.".

Swain was beaming, they hadn't just been fellow crewmen they had been friends, Mike did everything he could when Sally was in labour and he couldn't' make it, he remembered how he had felt when Mike was injured with Jim Roth, he wanted nothing but to see his friend back where he belonged, on his boat.

'

"Mike, it would be my pleasure. I'd be honoured." He held out his hand and shook it.

As the food was being handed out and well let's just put it this way, some of the men were a little more intoxicated then they should have been. 2dads stood up. "Let's make a toast to the X and Boss and let's all hope their littlen' takes after his uncle 2dads. Congratulations and we all wish you the best of luck. The boat won't be the same without you. The X and Boss" He was followed by a chorus of people. "X and Boss".

Nikki was sat next to Kate mostly talking about the baby and the wedding. "Are you excited for your holiday Nik?"

"It's cancelled, ET couldn't get the same time off as me, so I have a week off.".

"Well I could really do with some help organising some wedding ideas. I have a couple of days off from Navcom and Mike is going to be on the Hammersley. I would love the company?."

"That sounds great. I'd like that."

After a few more hours everyone started to thin out, Nikki and ET were the last to leave. "Byes guys.".

"Bye". Mike and Kate said in unison.

"I'm so looking forward to bed.." Kate turned to look at the state of the garden. "I'll clean that tomorrow".

"I've had a really great night." Mike said as he started to move a few things to the bin. "It's going to be strange not having you by my side as we sail tomorrow. I'm going to be lost without you there Katie.". He truly would be.

"It's going to be strange being home and on my own, having you living here for the last few months has been so lovely, i've gotten so used to having your company. I'm going to miss you Mike". Kate stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Come on, let's go to bed." With that he took her hand and lead her to their room.

_**Again I am so sorry it's taken so long to update. I'll add another chapter tomorrow. I promise!. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15-**_

Nikki opened the front door and peered around it.. "Kate!.. Hello..".

Kate leant over the banister. "Hey Nik, i'm just coming.." She grabbed a cardigan from her bedroom and headed down the stairs. She was wearing a summer white dress with a blue tie around her waist, her hair was down, slightly curly from her shower. She had light make up, enough to smoothen her skin and give it a natural glow. She slipped on some flip flops as she reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbing her phone and purse and putting it in a bag she walked to where Nikki stood.

"Hey". She hugged her friend.

"You look nice, I love the dress." Nikki lead Kate out of the house, unlocking her car and getting in.

"Thanks" Kate followed and font in the car, she was still suffering a little from the morning sickness so as soon as she got in the car, the window was down, her arm resting on the top of the door. "I wonder how the boys are doing without us.". Being honest it had been on Kate's mind from the minute Mike left that morning. It was the most horrible feeling, watching him drive from their driveway, waving her goodbye, leaving her behind, people say it's easier for the ones who go away, their world just continues but the ones left at home, move on, things change and it doesn't get easier as time goes on.

"I think they'll probably be getting a little above their stations, while the women are away, the men are in charge.." Kate scoffed a little.

"They'll be lost without us, at leads they have Bomber to keep in place. They'll get bored of the male company..". Nikki said confidently. They all knew that the Navy was theoretically a man's place, add women to the agenda and it becomes a woman's place, men might like to think they wear the trousers, they're in control but women know that they have the say, they organise how they want the place to look like, they give the work place the final say and always have the best ideas, the ones that the men turn to when they need advice. She was finally realising how much she was going to miss being apart of the close family.

After another ten minutes drive they arrived at the shopping centre. Kate was planning on looking at more baby furniture, maybe look at some wedding and bridesmaid dresses, shoes, decoration ideas anything she could think of really. They hadn't set a date yet but it was better to start organising, she wanted to be married before the baby arrived but not be too far gone in the pregnancy where she wouldn't fit into a dress.

Nikki had left one of the baby stores to make a phone call, by the time Kate had finished buying more clothes and bottles, Nikki was standing at the other side of the centre, staring at a wedding dress hanging in the window. Kate walked over. "I thought it was supposed to be me getting married.." She joked.

"You have to try some on…."..

Kate pulled a face, looked at the dress in the window and nodded. "Okay, only a couple..".

Kate ran her hand over the soft materials, the different shapes and cuts of the dresses. She didn't have any ideas what she was looking for. "How about this one.." Nikki spoke pulling out a corseted dress, tight around the waist and puffed out like a 'cinderella' dress. She tilted her neck slightly nd shook her head. "Mm, no.". She continued looking, she wasn't sure how much more she could take of standing on her feet, she was started to feel more tired these days.

She was giving up, she walked over to Nikki. "Nik, I'm not finding anything here, I think i'd just like to go..". There it was, Nikki was holding it in one hand and looking at it in awe. Kate stood next to her, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "It's beautiful". Nikki nodded and handed it to Kate. "Try it on..". Kate smiled and nodded.

She stood in the changing room with the help of the assistant put on the dress. She was in love, stepping out of the changing room she stepped on a little higher step in front of the mirror. "Kate you look beautiful". She felt it too. It was a corseted lace that hugged her perfectly in the right places, it has a chiffon skirt that draped to the floor with a trail leading from it, around the waist laid a little offer turn of the material held in place with 3 little pearls. Wrapped around her shoulders was a thin white shawl. She thought the softness of the dress and the way it would just flow felt so natural. It really looked beautiful on her. She looked at Nikki with tears in her eyes. "It's the one Nik." She looked at herself again in the mirror. It really was the one.

After an additional pair of shoes and some lunch Kate decided to call it quits. She was tired and just wanted to be home. Once Nikki had driven Kate back she said her thanks and her goodbyes, arranged to meet up the following day for a movie and ice cream night. She really liked having a close friend like Nikki, being in the navy didn't really give you the best chances of making friends outside the MOB but she knew she could trust the friends she had made within, with her life and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Coming up to the evening watch Mike sat on the bridge in his usual chair, it was strangely quiet, no Nav being her usual chatty self, no X being well the boss, she was the boss and they both knew it. It was important to Mike that Kate was always involved in the decisions he made, he always made sure he put her safety first, her safety in front of his own. She was the most important person to him, she may have been his X but he was the love of her life also.

Bomber bought up two flasks of coffee, one for Mike and the other for Swain who was sat in the seat next to his. "Thanks Bomber.". Swain thanked her also and turned to Mike. "It's eerily quiet.". Mike nodded and looked at him. "There's definitely something missing, it's too quiet, there's no bossing around, no tutting, no girly talk..". Swain laughed. "Some would call that heaven". Mike too laughed and nodded.

Mike felt so lost, he wondered around the bridge looking for things to do, people to talk to. All he wanted was to turn around and see her smiling face, or her snarling look when he had done something she wash't took impressed with. He would give anything to see her smile right now. The waters were calm, nothing to report, no messages from Navcom, no maydays..it was all just quiet. "If anybody needs me i'll be in my cabin. Swain you have the ship". "I have the ship".

With that, Mike was back in his cabin, his iPod playing some soft music in the background, he sat at his desk reading another chapter of his book, his eyes were scanning but his brain wasn't taking any of it in. He couldn't help but think of Kate, what she was doing, how her day had gone. He knew he wasn't really allowed but he picked up the phone and dialled their home number.

"Kate McGregor", he heard her sweet voice, music to his ears.

"Hello sweetheart". He sat back in his chair with a small smile on his face.

"Mike?, Oh it's good to hear your voice, i'm miss you so badly. How have you been?.". She sat on the sofa, the tv on mute.

"It's been a long day, quiet, very quiet, nothing eventful to report i'm afraid. I'm missed having you here Katie..".

"I've missed being there Mike, I really have. Nikki and I went shopping today and I found and bought my wedding dress. I know it may be a little soon as we haven't decided on a date yet but I would really love to start planning this all with you when you get home.".

"That would be great, I'm glad you found a dress, I bet it's wonderful. How's my little bump today?.".

Kate smiled and looked down at her stomach, placing her hand and gently stroking. "Still cooking, growing each day. I wish you were here Mike, I hate going to sleep without your protective arms around me or waking up to you.".

"I know sweetheart, I hate being away now more than ever. It's just for a couple of weeks, then I'll be home every night. I promise".

Kate frowned slightly. "Mike are you sure this is what you want to do?. I don't want you getting bored or resenting me.."

"Katie please.. We are going to have a child, that'll keep us both busy and how could I get bored of seeing my beautiful wife to be.." He knew it would be a straggle at first, he would probably hate being in the office all day every day but it's what they both wanted and needed. He could even go back to teaching for a while. "Well honey i'm going to sleep now, I love you so much and i'm counting down the days until I can be with you again..".

"Goodnight Mike, I love you and miss you so much. I hope to hear from you again soon."

"I love you.."

"I love you too, bye". Mike placed the handset down and sat back again, he sighed, got undressed and climbed into bed.

Kate shut off the tv and headed up to their bedroom, she needed to be prepared for her first day at her shore posting.

_**That's chapter 15, I hope it's okay, sorry it's late. If anyone would like to see a picture of the dress i'm describing i'll try and put one up. Thanks for the reviews.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been so busy.**

It was half way through Kate's first day, she had had her introduction meeting and got shown where she would need to be. Today was more of a settling in day. She sat at her desk, a picture of her and mike placed beside the computer screen. She turned the name plate in front of her, looking at her name, sitting back, slouching slightly, she couldn't help but think she would never imagined herself behind the desk. She knew it would take some getting used to, she knew she wouldn't be as close to anyone or be anything similar to how she was with the Hammersley crew. Before she joined the crew and well for the few months she had joined them she was very inward, she didn't like showing emotion to anybody, wouldn't let anybody in, she knew that she had changed, there was only one man who could do that to her, Mike Flynn.

After a few more hours Kate was relieved to be heading home, her head was throbbing and her eyes were sore. She already knew she wasn't going to settle in straight away she didn't really know if she even really wanted to settle in, she knew this is what she had to do so she would just get on with it. As she parked into their drive she sat back in the drivers seat and let out a sigh. She felt sick from her headache and wasn't really on the mood for eating, she knew it would be best for the baby if she did.

Having changed into comfy trousers and a vest top she stood over the oven cooking Chinese noodles with some little extras added in. She sat on the sofa as she ate, the telly playing in the background, she wasn't paying much attention instead she was looking out to the ocean, all she could think about was the Hammersley, what she'd be doing if she were on it, what Mikes doing, the next little adventure, no matter where they were Mike could always find the action, it was like he was always on the look out for trouble.

It was the fourth day with his new XO Lieutenant Kennedy, she was nothing like Kate, which in a way was probably best, he could tell the crew weren't warming to her yet and to tell the truth neither was he. She was a little older than Kate, set in her ways, she didn't like change and wouldn't take anyones opinion, except of course the CO's even then she struggled to oblige. She had a stiff upper lip and well thought she was above others. Mike couldn't wait to be back home with his Katie. He now felt it was time to slow down.

Mike was on full engines, following an ffv suspected with fishing lines in the water. After ordering 'insert, insert', he stood on the bridge looking through his binoculars. He watched as Dutchy followed the new X, she ordered 2dads and Swain to look around the upper desk and told bomber to stay with the men she ordered the men to the back of the boat, Dutchy went below Desks with the X, as soon as they reached the room they could see all of the live catch. "We've got the bastards", Dutchy raised his eyebrows at her language. "Yes Ma'am we have, I'll inform the boss". Dutchy went up to the top desk again he asked 2dads to free the catch back into the ocean. "Charlie two this is Bravo two.." "Go ahead Bravo two.." "Sir they have containers full of live catch. I've told 2dads to start releasing them". "Good, see you back here. Charlie two out".

Mike walked past the computer room, he stopped and looked through the door, "X."It seemed so strange calling someone else but Kate that. "Sir, just writing up my report from today, I have to say I think 'Dutchy'.." She said his name like it was a bitter taste on the end of her tongue.. "Is a little, well above his station. He was trying to take charge, I didn't have enough time to really demand. I think I should speak to him. Take him down a peg or two.". Mike nodded. "Right, well if you don't mind me saying, we're all a close crew, with the previous XO she was very comfortable with letting the crew extend their roles.". Before he had a moment to finish his sentence she butted in. "Well that was very irresponsible of her, no wonder she's gone from the ship". Mike had to hold his tongue, he had to be professional. "I'll talk to him.". He left the room furious, how dare she talk about Kate that way, she didn't even know her. Kate was the best XO he had ever met, he had to say something. He stormed back stood in, having his voice low so he couldn't be heard by others. "Kate McGregor was the best XO I could have ever asked for, she was smart, tough, brave like no other, she was so strong, she was the ship. She was the glue within the team, everyone respected her, she didn't be-little them, think she was better than them. You have to relate to them but still be professional". She just looked at him. "Well it seems I have been mistaken, you and the crew must have been very fond of her. I had heard rumours but thought nothing of them, until now." "What's the supposed to mean?." "Well I had heard rumours that there was some fraternisation amongst the crew of the Hammersley, I would never have dreamt it would be the CO and his XO. I had you down as a man with a bit more sense". Mike stood straight, his stomach filled with anger, his voice bitter. "I'd like to remind you who you're talking to. I'm not so sure it's Dutchy that should be knocked down a peg. If I were you, i'd try and get along with the crew, otherwise your stay will not be enjoyable.". He stormed off again.

Mike sat in his cabin rage still in his tummy. He couldn't have any other woman by his side, not personally or professionally, he could never have another XO. He sat and thought for another hour or so, he had to be on watch in half hour, before he did he went to the computer room, sat and wrote a message to Kate.

"My Katie

Words can't describe how much i'm missing you. Each day we're apart I realise how much I want this, everything we're building, everything that is happening with us. I know that I could never feel this way about another woman, you are my everything Kate, my whole world and I could;t live without you.

I promise to look after, protect and love you and out child until my last day. I love you sweetheart and i'll be home to you soon. I promise.

Yours,

Mike.".

_**That's the end of this chapter, sorry it's short. I hope you enjoyed. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17- Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to enhance the time and get this story wrapped up in the next couple of chapters.,**_

The XO sat in the chair all high and mighty. Swain, 2dads, Dutchy, RO and Charge were all on the bridge doing their own tasks, Mike had some work of his own to do and resided in his cabin, truth be told he couldn't stand to be around that woman.

She sat there with a slight smirk, "The CO tell me more about him.", she didn't exactly ask anyone in particular. The others looked around at each other seeing who was going to speak up, in the end it was Swain. "Well he's a very hard working man, great CO, he keeps us all going when we're on patrols. Always professional especially when we on sure leave. He respectful and an all round good man." The rest nodded agreeing with Swain.

"Well he seemed very fond of his previous XO..". They all stopped what they were doing, they thought the crew ere the only people who really knew about Mike and Kate. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at them.

"No more than any other crew member" 2Dads replied, he didn't like her tone of voice, he knew was she was insinuating.

"Is that so, on the Kingston there were rumours about the Hammersley and it's crew. Fraternization". She knew she had them all by the balls, she knew she could get the information she wanted.

"Well that would have been me, my previous girlfriend was on the Hammersley, boss found out and she left.." ET had to make something up, if anyone knew the boss and X had been well at it then they could have both been in serious trouble, obviously Maxine knew but other than her no one else.

She smirked again and scoffed slightly. "I already know who they were thank you sailor. I couldn't believe it, especially with his reputation you'd think Commander Flynn would have known better and well McGregor, she was always the golden girl, the one everyone had to aspire to. If everyone knew about this, there'd be some surprised people I'll tell you.". She scoffed again.

The others couldn't believe what they were hearing, how dare she speak of them that way, she had no right and simply disgusting. They knew from that moment, she wasn't going to last, they didn't like her and even though the CO and X were both leaving, they wouldn't want a stuck up, snotty nosed cow as their XO.

Swain spoke up. "Do you actually know anything about the X?, or about the boss?." Before she had time to speak he continued. "X-Kate is the nicest XO we have ever had, they spent years trying to be professional, to hide their feelings towards each other, they have seen each other in the worst possible situations, kidnapped, beaten, attacked, through all of that, they never put a foot out of line, In the end they didn't want to be professional anymore, they wanted to be together, to live their lives the way they wanted to. Did you know that they are getting married and are expecting a child?. No I bet you didn't because you are the type of person who likes to talk before they know anything.. Ma'am.". Swain couldn't believe the rage that had built inside of him, usually he was the quiet one.

She raised her brows. "Well I suppose I stand corrected, however Chief Petty Office Blake, if you ever speak to me that way again, I will have you up for charges.". With that she stormed off the bridge, as she walked down the stairs Mike was walking up, she practically barged into him. She didn't say a word just left. He continued onto the bridge, his hand pointing towards the stairs. "What was all that about?." They all looked around, they didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell him what she had been saying, obviously not knowing she had already said this to him. "Well the new XO was just explaining her disapproval towards yourself and the X.." Dutchy spoke hesitantly. Mike took a breathe in and exhaled through his nose, nodding. "Right, thank you for informing me.".

Mike announced over the comms for the X to meet in his cabin, he couldn't believe he had to deal with her again and he couldn't believe her nerve. How dare she put her nose in his business. He heard a knock at his door, "Come in", she swivelled round in his chair and looked at her. "X please step in." She did as she was told, she didn't dare sit down, she stood with her hands beside her, she knew exactly what this way about. "X it has come to my attention that there was a little.. Disagreement on the bridge earlier. I have been informed what this was about, usually I'd ask for both sides of the story however I don't need to. I trust you know what I'm talking about. Do you actually want to be on this ship?. The way your going Lieutenant Kennedy, you won't be on here for much longer. You have done nothing but look down your nose at the crew and to myself. You've been disrespect and completely rude towards me. I can tell you now X, you haven't made any friends on this ship. "Well I'm not here to make friends..". She answered in a tone he didn't like. "Shut up and listen." He snapped, maybe he shouldn't have said that but she needed this. "You need to buck up your ideas Kennedy, you'll be off my boat before you know it. "Yes sir." She nodded and stood in silence. "You can go." "Thank you sir.".

She knew she was being stuck up and truth be told she knew she had to change.

It was the day Kate had been waiting for, as she stood on the dock she could see her old home, the Hammersley coming into port. It felt like it had been forever since she last saw him and she could feel herself getting more and more excited. In the two weeks he had been away at sea Kate had organised and then reorganised the whole house, she had dome more baby shopping, spent time with Nikki, planned more for the wedding and was settling into her new job well but most importantly, her stomach had grown.

As she watched the sailors walk off she smiled and shook some of their hands as they stopped to speak to her. "So how's the new XO?…" She said with a cheeky grin on her face. "Well lets put it this way, she's worse then you were on your first few weeks on the Hammersley.", Charge commented, he knew she wouldn't take it personally. Kate pulled a face.."That bad.." They all nodded and laughed. She could see a familiar handsome face looking down at her from the bridge, she had such a bright smile on her face. Kate excused herself from the crew and started waling onto the gangway, old habits. She saluted and walked onto the boat. Mike met her on deck.. "Hey sailor..". Kate wrapped her arms around him, she missed that feeling, the smell of the sea on his skin and on his hair. Mike kissed the top of her head and pulled away to look at her. "God I've missed you.." She nodded. "I've missed you too. How has it been?." She had his hands in hers. "Not the same without you.. Enough about work we can talk about that later." He glanced down at her stomach. "You look beautiful, I can't believe how much you've grown. How have you been?." Kate shrugged. "Absolutely fine, the morning sickness has gone, i'm still pretty tired most of the time but apart from that I'm great.".

Kate had made them a healthy grilled chicken with pasta and salad for their dinner. She wanted to know more about the new 'her'. "So Charge mentioned the new X is a little…tricky?.". Mike sipped his wine.. "She's turning out to be well not so pleasant.". He didn't want to tell Kate what she had been saying, he knew how much it would hurt and annoy her that people would be bad mouthing her. Kate could tell there was more to the story. She gave him 'the' look, "What's happening?.". She said as she ate. "Well she had some disapproval with our relationship." He was straight to the point. "Ah, well it was only a matter of time before the rumour mill started.". He was right, the thought that others knew her, their business was not ideal, she hated people disapproving of her, usually. Now it didn't matter, she couldn't care what people thought as long as she had her family and friends by her side.

They spoke about her and the boat for a little while longer. Mike had some news he needed to tell her, he wasn't sure how well it was going to go down. "Kate, Maxine rang me earlier today, she hasn't been able to find a new CO. She's asked me to stay on for the forcible future..". He was nervous to look at her, she was scary when she was mad, but being pregnant…there could be hell to pay. "What did you say?." She didn't even have to ask, she knew what he would want and she would do anything to make him happy. "I told her I wanted to speak with you, I would never make a decision without putting my families needs first". He said taking her hand in his. "What do you think?." Kate had both hands around his, "I think you should do it. Of course we will miss you when your away but we'll be waiting for daddy to come home. Always come home to me, to our son.." Kate had the biggest smile on her face, she wanted to surprise him by showing him the babies room a little later but she thought it would be more special now. "We're having a son?." Mike leant across and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you.".

Kate showed Mike their sons room, telling him the plans she had thought up, she had also decided on a date for their wedding. She didn't want to wait much longer as she wouldn't fit into the dress, so she had planned for a months time. She had most of the plans thought of, with help from Nikki so all that's needed are the mens suits. Mike nodded and smiled as he watched her plan their future. He was amazed at what she had done with the room. She truly was wonderful.

Mike was exactly where he wanted to be. In their home, with his soon to be wife and their unborn son. He couldn't be happier. Life was perfect.

_**I'm so sorry it has taken so long to upload. I will update soon..**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you all for the reviews, it really makes my day!. **_

Mike had been away at sea on and off for the last three weeks, the Navy sure had a tendency to be a pain in the ass at times. On the occasions he was home Mike too full advantage of helping Kate plan their wedding, he wanted to make their day as special as it could be, he and Swain had gone and got their suits. Mike had bought the wedding rings.

Their wedding was four days away and tonight they were both having their hen and stag do's. Mike wasn't sure what to expect, Dutchy had put himself in charge of organising the event and well closely supervised by a volunteer…2Dads. He needed to worry. As Kate was having her hen do at home she instructed Mike to go round to Swain's to get ready. When he arrived he was greeted by a grinning Swain.. Mike got out the car and instantly laughed. Swain was followed out of the house by Charge, E.T, 2Dads, Dutchy and RO, they were all wearing grass skirts, flower necklaces (some around their heads too). "Aloha.." 2Dads and Dutchy started to whistle whilst Charge attempted to limbo dance under an imaginary bar. Mike just laughed as he reached the men… "Hawaiian?.." He nodded with approval.

They had filled Swains kitchen with alcohol and a lot of food. The drinks were in full flow, Mike was having a great time like he always did with his 'men', no matter what he was doing though he couldn't help thinking what Kate was doing and how she was he knew she had the girls going over. As their stomach's were fed and they were well on their way to being drunk E.T ordered them a taxi into town, this is where the real party began.

Kate had invited Sally, Nikki and Bomber over for a girl day/night, after watching Titanic, The Notebook and well every other soppy movie you could think whilst stuffing their faces with things they would never want to stay on their hips, they sat and laughed at the men's expenses. Bomber laughing at the time 2Dads had bought the monkey on board and the other thousands of stupid thing we had done and said. They laughed at the thought of Charge doing CPR on 2Dads. Hearing all of the great times Kate had had on the Hammersley made her realise just how much she really missed it, being with friends and knowing her place. She began to get down hearted, she knew the hormones would come into play somehow tonight. Nikki sat next to her and rubbed her arm.. "No sadness, not tonight..". "Hey why don't we go into town.." Sally and Nikki just looked at her as if she was crazy.."I know, I know Kate is pregnant but she doesn't need a drink to have a good time..". Kate arched her eyebrows and nodded. "You're right, I don't need to drink and I will still be able to remember everything that happened tomorrow.. Let's do it". Kate jumped up and went to her room, the others followed, Sally was already wearing jeans and a stylish top, Nikki had a summer dress on and bomber had jeans and a 'revealing' top. Kate on the other hand had no idea what to wear, some of her clothes didn't fit anymore, she dug around in her wardrobe and finally came to a flowing red dress. 'Perfect' she said eyeing it up. She went into the bathroom and put in on, when she came out she found all three girls in front of her bedroom mirror doing there hair and covering themselves in her makeup, she laughed at the sight. She grabbed a few things from her desk that she would need and headed into the bathroom again. She pinned a few strands of hair behind and scrunched the rest to make them curly.

With her skin glowing from the pregnancy Kate only put on some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss. She wasn't dressing up for anyone else but Mike, she really hoped they might 'bump' into each other. She knew this was a night for each other to enjoy themselves, and she was but she just couldn't help but want him, not in a sexual way, although that would be very nice too-but to feel complete in his company, she loved that when they were out together they didn't care who they were with, they felt so relaxed and always enjoyed their evenings.

Kate walked out of the bathroom to the three women dancing around the bedroom, having found her iPod and a bottle of wine. "twit twoo" Nikki said laughing. Seeing as Kate couldn't drink she nominated herself as designated driver. They had the radio turned up and was singing along. "Where are we starting?.." Kate shouted slightly over the music.. "The first bar along the strip.." Bomber responded.."We'll just work our way along..". Kate found somewhere to park. They headed for wine bar that looked quite sophisticated, after ordering and settling down they began to talk about the men in their lives. "So come on Bomber, who's the lucky man in your life?..". Kate already knew but seeing as she wasn't her XO anymore she wondered if she would spill.. "I think it's pretty obvious.." She flicked her eyes slightly, "2Dads, were well just having fun at the moment, he's always flirting, always funny and well we're taking things slow.". Kate smiled as she replied. "You're right, it is obvious..". They laughed. "So Nav, when are you and E.T gonna get serious?.." Bomber raised her eyebrows amused. "Well we are serious, I mean we love each other and I want us to move in with each other. I honestly couldn't see myself with anyone else.." She beamed as the last words came out of her mouth. "I'm really happy for you" Kate rubbed her arm. Sally spoke of how happy her and Swain still were and that life couldn't be better.

The men on the other hand were getting rather messy. Mike being well mainly the only sensible one there was taking it a little easier than the rest. He watched as 2Dads harmlessly tried his smooth moves on the ladies and laughed as Charge and Dutchy watched on, placing bets as to how long it would be before he got a slap. RO and E.T were showing off their moves on the dance floor, both very drunken and well making complete fools of themselves but isn't that the point of these do's?. Mike stood against the bar, a beer in his hand when Swain stood next to him, he wasn't as drunk as the others. "Are you having a good night?.." He shouted maybe a little louder than necessary. "Yea, it's great.." Mike pointed and laughed again. 2Dads was now on the dance floor dancing around and on anything he could, Charge was busy sweet talking a lady whilst Dutchy was now patting a very sick RO. "What better way to spend my stag do, I have good friends and a very great life to look forward to." "I'll drink to that.." Swain tapped his glass against his. "Oh look who it is.." He pointed over to the entrance of the club. Mike couldn't take his eyes away… his Katie.

The woman were getting into more of a dancing mood, Bomber had suggested the club just down the road, so as bomber and Nikki stumbled from time to time with Sally and Kate walked behind the entered the club. It was just how Bomber had described, walking in you could smell the sweat of the sticky bodies, the fluorescent lights and the different colour bulbs flashing. She spotted him instantly, well that was after Nikki shouted.."Look who it is.." As she headed straight for the guys on the dance floor. She locked eyes with him and walked over to him, leaning her body into his she kissed him softly. "Aren't I glad to see you.". He wrapped an arm around her.."You look amazing. Can I get you a drink?.".. "Yeah, water please.." As Mike was getting her drink she looked around, the sight before her making her laugh. "Having a good night are we?.." She took another look at Mike, his Hawaiian shirt was unbuttoned leaving his chest exposed. He saw her looking up and down him and shrugged.."Not my idea..".

Nikki had found E.T, they danced a little too..closely, obviously Mike wasn't going to say anything as he was surprised at all, he was happy for his friends. Dutchy was always a hit with the ladies, he was sat in a booth around a round table, him being the only male and flocked with woman, he gave a little wave to Mike with one of his cheeky grins. Kate shook her head and laughed. Bomber and 2Dads thought they had snuck into a 'safe' place to plant a kiss on each other.. they were sadly mistaken. "What happens tonight is only valid for the night.." Kate whispered into Mike's ear. He turned and nodded.."I suppose".

It was getting on for midnight and well Kate was exhausted and Mike wanted to make sure she was comfortable. "Let's get you home.". He said as he placed his hand on the small of her back, giving a wave to the ones paying attention they left. As they walked to the car there was a soft breeze, Kate looked over to Mike. "You're the man i'm spending my life with". She had been gazing at him since they left, she was having one of them realisation moments, this really was the man she was going to spend her life with. "And i'm so very lucky.." He replied.

Mike had had a shower whilst Kate had made herself comfy in bed, so comfy that she had fallen asleep. He climbed into bed, kissed the top of her hair, turned of the light and wrapped one arm around her lovingly. They both needed their rest, especially with the big day coming up.

_**I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, it was just a stand in really. I hope you enjoyed and next is the big day!..**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19- Sorry it's taken so long to update, i've recently had a loss in the family and work has been crazy.**_

2Dads woke with the worst headache, his bout was bone dry and his breathe stank. He looked around a little confused to where he actually was, he could feel a heavy weight on the back on his back. as he lifted himself to the seated position he realized he was on the floor in front of the sofa, the heavy weight was Charges arm. He shook his head feeling the room spin a little he gave a grin. "Charge.." He half spoke half whispered, the sound of his own voice hurting more than it should. "Charge.." He shook him. "Mm". Charge moaned, he shook him again. Charge jumped slightly. "What!, what is it.". "Where are we?.". Both men looked around, a look of question on their faces. From down the hall they could hear someone whistling. Both walking along the hallway they peered round the wall. "Morning sleeping beauties.. " Swain said with a grin on his face, he was stood in the kitchen making a brew. "Oh Swaino, what happened last night?". 2Dads said with a look on his face that expressed just how his head was feeling. "You two declaring your love for each other and ending up on my living room floor and sofa.".

After a cup of tea and some toast 2Dads stood and announced his departure. "Right my fellow men I am walking home.". Charge and Swain looked at each other.." You're walking?." "Yea you know the thing you do with your legs, what you should probably do more if Charge..". "Still, you're walking?." "Well the weather's nice, a nice walk along the beach.." "To scout for ladies.." Charge finished his sentence with a point of the finger. "I like your thinking..". With that Charge and 2Dads headed out with a eave of the hand.

Mike woke with a bit of a fuzzy head, the light from the sun coming through the curtains, with a little stretch of his arms and legs he swung himself up and out of bed. He could smell the aroma of bacon, with his mouth salivating he followed and smiled at the sight in front of him. Kate had already gotten showered and dressed, she had a few things she needed and wanted to do, mostly to do with the house and the nursery, she thought she would cook Mike breakfast, tease him into helping her. "Good morning sweetheart". Kate smiled, she had her back towards him but just the sound of his voice could get to her. "Good morning Mr Flynn, I thought you might like a hearty breakfast for you poor stomach.." Mike had been a little ill when they had gotten home, she thought during pregnancy women were meant to be the only ones having to worry about sickness… "Oh, I'm sorry. I promise from now on i'll behave.." Kate just looked over and gave him 'the look'.

Kate had gotten her way and they spent the majority of the day fixing up the house and making last minute adjustments to the babies room.

As for the rest of the crew, ET and Nav obviously went home together, to Bombers disappointment she went home alone as 2Dads had his bromance with Charge. Even RO got luck, and yes, he made sure she was definitely a woman!. Dutchy, as per usual was a hit with the ladies and well he had his pick of them and pick he did.

The Wedding Day;

Mike woke up on a familiar lumpy bed. A few minutes after there was a knock on the door. "Come in.". "Today's the day Mike Flynn…" Swain stood leant against the door frame with a brew in hand. "Yes it is" He had a huge smile on his face, today was the day he would marry Kate McGregor, his Katie. He had wanted and waited so long for this now he couldn't wait for it to be done so he called call her his wife. "You know it's never too late, you can walk away, last day as a free man and all that.." Sally walked past and gave him a slap on the arm. "Don't listen to him Mike, there's food down stairs, your suits are all prepared and waiting. I'm heading over to see Kate.." She began to walk off. "You have four hours.. Don't be late.." She shouted as she walked out the door.

They headed downstairs and got something to eat and drink, Swain was sorting out the last of the bits, putting the flowers in the button hole and more importantly making sure he puts the ring in his suit pocket. Mike headed upstairs, had a shower and got changed into his No.1's.. As Swain did the same he waited downstairs, going through how he thought the day would pan out and run through his speech in his mind.

Once they were ready Swain drove them to the manor where they were getting married.

Kate woke earlier then she needed to, she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or if it was the nerves. Nikki had woken up to find Kate sat by the window with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Good morning, how are you feeling?." Kate smiled and turned to face her. "Nervous. How did you sleep?". "Mm like a baby..". After pouring herself a brew she joined her. "So today's the big day…" She said with a cheesy grin. "Today is the big day." Kate repeated. "A married woman.." Nikki couldn't help but let a little squeal out, she was so excited. "Well you best go get in the shower, we need to do your hair and makeup." "We?" Kate asked. "Sally's on her way over.. Now move it.."

With that Kate made her way up the stairs and began to get herself ready. Meanwhile downstairs, Sally had arrived, they both got a brew and some Champaign for them and Kate and moved upstairs. They were using Kate's room to get everything done. Nikki had gotten hers and Kate's dresses laying on the bed. They got the hair straightness and curlers on the dresser and started to unpack the make-up. Sally decided to start on Nikki's hair while Kate was pottering on nervously around the place. "Kate, relax, take a seat, we have hours to go and well your wearing the carpet thin.". Nikki stood and poured the champagne into the glasses, handing one to each of them and toasted. "To Kate the most beautiful bride, we hope you have a long and happy life together". "Cheers", they chinked their glasses together.

Kate was sat in the chair with Sally curling her hair, she was going to have it mostly down with a swivel bun at the back, giving some volume at the crown of the hair, her fringe set at it's usual position, some hair shaping her face and curly. Nikki was sat in front of her doing her make up, warm colours, peach and nude for her eyeshadow, a warm light pink for her cheeks, a light layer of mascara.

Once both woman had they hair and make up completed Nikki got into her dress first, a navy blue halter neck that crossed over at the back, chiffon material that had fine details, with a simple pearl necklace with matching earrings. "You look so pretty Nikki." Kate commented with Sally nodding in agreement. Now it was time for Kate's, she was a little worried at first in case the baby bump had gotten too big to fit. As she stepped in she could feel her excitement rising and her nerves easing. They stood in front of a mirror as they stood lacing up her dress at the back, it fit..perfectly. She smiled to herself as she looked on, turning to the side having a full look. "Kate you look beautiful." "Radiant".. Kate smiled and gave them both a little hug.

After half an hour or so they were in the car heading to the manor. On arrival Steve Marshall stood waiting at the entrance, she had asked him to give her away. He had always treated her like a daughter and she simply couldn't think of a nicer person to give her away. "Beautiful" he said as he helped her out of the car, kissing her hair. "Thanks Steve..". As they walked towards the main hall where the ceremony would be held she could feel her heart pounding. "You'll do fine Katie.". With a few more words of encouragement he began to walk her down the 'aisle'.

Mike heard the doors open and turned to face the entrance, his palms were sticky and his temperature had risen. The sight before his eyes took his breathe away. She looked perfect. He could feel a smile spread across his face as she looked him in the eye, he had never felt so proud as to that moment.

As they reached Mike Kate turned and gave Steve a kiss, she stepped forward, side by side with Mike. As the pastor began with a passage from the bible, a poem that Mike and Kate had picked, they had sung a hymn and read another passage. The pastor gave that most important moment of asking "Is there anybody here present that can think of a reason why these two shouldn't be joined in matrimony" after a deathly silent they continued. The time had come for Mike and Kate to face each other, take their hands in each others. Mike didn't take his eyes from hers, she had captivated him, his heart, his body and his soul. Swain stepped forward and gave Mike the rings. The pastor had instructed them to place the ring on the tip of her finger and say his vows..

"I Michael Flynn, take you Kate McGregor to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my confidant, my best friend, my faithful partner for life and my one true love. On this special day, I give to in the presence of God and in front of our friends and family, my promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you, honor and respect you, provide for you, protect you and our growing family. I promise to grow old with you and to love you as long as we both shall live.." With that he slipped the ring on and looked back into her beautiful eyes.

It was now Kate's turn and she wasn't sure if she could speak without crying her eyes out, his vows were wonderful and she knew he meant every word.

"I Kate McGregor, take you Michael Flynn to be my wedded husband, I promise to love you, to cherish you, to build a home with you, I offer you all that I have and all that I am; the love of my heart, the warmth of my touch, the thoughts of my mind, the passions, dreams and hopes of my soul. You hold all the precious moments, days and years of my life, as my husband and my best friend. I will walk beside you through sunshine and rain. I will share all my dreams and fears with you, and tenderly guard the sacred trust you have placed in me this day by accepting me as your wife. I will be faithful to you always, in thought and in deed, as the days turn into weeks, and the weeks become years—even until death, I am yours.". Kate had a tear run down her cheek as she placed the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Michael, you may kiss your bride". Mike smiled and leant forward, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her tenderly. "I love you Mrs Flynn.." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, my husband..".

As the rest of the guests exited the hall for some refreshments the staff began to turn the hall into the evening reception. Mike and Kate had the official papers to sign.

After an hour of so of pictures being taken and mingling it was time for everyone to enter the hall and take their seats. Steve was the first person to make a speech, with a clink on the glass the room went silent and everyone looked at him. "I would like to say a big congratulations to the new Mr and Mrs Flynn.." Everyone gave a clap and a cheer before he continued, " Well it's been a long journey for these two, they have had a lot going against them, including Navy regulations.." There was a little laughter from the 'group'.."but they have made it and well if I may say, about time too. Kate has always been a wonderful woman and it has taken a special man to capture her heart and well, I congratulate you Mike, you have a beautiful wife and a wonderful mother to your children." Mike smiled and nodded. "To Mike and Kate.." Everyone chorused him and raised their glasses. Mike stood up and shook his hand.

"Kate, my wife, I have never felt as proud as I did seeing you walk down that aisle towards me. You're my life and my love, you and our child are my future, my family and I thank you so much for giving me this opportunity to be the luckiest man alive. I am so honored to be your husband. I know it has been a long time in the making, there has been a lot of tears and tantrums, fights, explosions and god awful stinking fishing boats, but we have come out stronger every time. So here's to our future, a long and happy life. To my wife.. Kate".. Everyone also chorused with him. -

Everyone had eaten and the tables had been rearranged for the dance floor to appear. Mike and Kate had been walking round speaking to everyone they could. "Congratulations boss". 2Dads said shaking his hand with his side kick Charge by his side. "Real touching speech Sir, touched us.." Charge joked slightly but shook his hand, "We've all been routing for you both, from day one.". The usual group were standing nearby, drinking and talking. Kate was standing amongst them.. "Kate that was wonderful. I was a blubbering mess.." Sally laughed lightly. "Thank you, it has just gone so quickly, I can hardly remember walking in..". Kate was drinking water and plenty of it. "Nikki thank you so much for being my bridesmaid.." Kate hugged her. "Of course I was going to be, i'm so happy for you. You really deserve it..". They were interrupted when 2Dads walked over, "Nav isn't it right in me thinking that someone always ends up with the bridesmaid at a wedding?.." He laughed, he was the only one laughing. He saw ET glaring at him, he walked back slowly with his hands up.."Okay, okay, it was a joke.". As he walked off the other laughed. The music has started to play and it was time for their first dance.

Mike took Kate's hand and lead her to the centre of the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, his hand around her waist and the other grapes in hers, they stepped in chorus with each other, swaying softly to the music. "Thank you for marrying me Katie.". She looked in him in the eye with a sweet smile on her lips. "Thank you for being my husband Mike, today has been magical and I wouldn't change a thing.". He leant forward and kissed her softly. "My wife.." He muttered, he still couldn't believe it. He got his girl.

After a few more minutes they were joined by Nav and ET, holding eat other close and swaying to the music. "I can't wait for it to be our wedding day.." ET spoke softly, he was definitely the more romantic one in their relationship. "You really want to marry me ET?." he nodded and kissed her head. "I want you to be Mrs Holiday, I want you to be the mother of my children Nik, I want it all with you.". She smiled loving to him. "I want everything with you.".

As the evening continued and people, well 2Dads had a little too much to drink people began to leave. Giving their best to the happy couple and say the thank you's and goodnights. They headed up to their suit where they would spend their first night as Mr and Mrs Flynn.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. I was wondering if anyone on here does SP role-play at all?. I've been a rp for a few years and would really like to get into SP role-play, if anyone knows anyone who does or any sites could you please message me. Thanks. Last chapter, I have another story in mind but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy_

It had been a few weeks since the wedding, as Kate was heavily pregnant and Mike having to go straight back to work they only managed to have a few days honeymoon at a peaceful resort by the coast. Unfortunately everything had to go back to normal, Mike had been at see for the last week and Kate, well she didn't really know what to do with herself. She was almost ready to pop and had everything sorted. The weather being so hot outside all Kate wanted to do most of the day was sit on the porch and eat melon, melon and more melon with a little strawberry here or there.

Mike on the other hand was busy hard at work, still acting as CO of the Hammersley. They had had the second boarding of the day and things were going as smoothly as they could. He couldn't keep his mind off Kate, he was so nervous with the due date being so soon. He only had a few days left with this sea time and he would be home. Everyone kept asking how Kate was, was her nervous, have they picked any names. Each night Mike would try and call home, it always made him think clearer about things, he could let all of his stress out, tell Kate how he was really feeling and of course he could only imagine she was missing being at sea so he liked to keep her part of the team, which she would always be apart of.

Kate had her last appointment with the midwife. She was feeling a little more discomfort than usual and had noticed she had a few spots of liquid in her pj's during the evening. As she lay on the bed she could feel their little miracle wriggling around, it bought such a smile to her face but made her miss Mike so much. As the midwife did a sweep of Kate cervix she smiled. "Kate, I think it's time we checked you into the hospital. You're four centimetres dilated..". Kate's eyebrows raised. "Mike.." was all she could say, he was still at sea, she dreaded this happening. "If you go home, get your hospital bag and I'll see you at the hospital". The midwife smiled and finished up with Kate.

RO ran up to the bridge. "Sir.. Sir.." He was a little out of breathe and mumbling about was it really necessary to have this many steps on one boat.. "What is it RO.". "Sir, you need to read this..". RO handed him a piece of paper. It was an email from Kate, explaining that she was in early stages of labour.. "She's having the baby..", Mike said as he read through the email.. "Kate's having the baby". Mike jumped up, he knew he couldn't take the boat in to port without a solid reason. "Nav, you have the ship". "I have the ship". Mike ran down to his cabin and called Kate. "Hello?.". "How are you doing?." "I'm okay, I'm not in any pain at the moment, I've arrived at the hospital and I'm comfortable, well as comfortable as can be. I'm still in early stages so they aren't sure how long it could be…. I really wish you were here." "I know sweetheart, I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make it back in time. I love you Kate, keep me posted.". Nav's voice came across the speakers. "CO to the bridge.." Mike headed up to the bridge. "We've had a may day. Two p.o.b their yacht is sinking. We'll be there in fifteen.". "Right, let's get there.." Of course Mike wanted to make sure these people were safe an sound but he knew what this really meant,, he was going home.

When the Hammersley arrived at the coordinates the yacht was no where to be seen, Mike had ordered for all eyes on the water, he feared the worse. "Nav are you sure these are the right coordinates?." Nav gave him a sharp look, she was always a little offended when someone questioned her but she nodded. "Yes Sir, I'm sure.". 2Dads calls "Bodies in the water.." The rib had been dispatched and the usual crew had gone to check them over. Dutchy speaks across the radio. "They're alive Sir.". "Great, bring them in.". Once they were all aboard Mike asks Swain to check them over and to report to him in his cabin.

Kate was starting to progress quickly with the labour, she was now 7 centimetres dilated and was in much need of some support. As she relied on the good old gas and air she prayed Mike would be coming soon, she could kill him. The contractions were strong and lengthy, all she could think was it wouldn't be long until they had their baby in her arms. It would all be worth it.

Swain knocked on Mike's cabin. "Come in.". "Sir, they're going to be fine, a little shaken up but nothing too serious.". Mike nodded and thanked him. Swain was about to exit when Mike stopped him. "Swain, what's it like?, holding your baby in your arms for the first time." Swain closed the door and leant on it, she smiled thinking back to when Sally handed their baby to him. "It was magical, her little life was in my arms, she was so small I thought she could break. She was so peaceful and warm. I had never felt so proud until that moment. Mike, you're going to be a wonderful father." Mike stood and smiled. "Thanks Chris".

It had been two hours and the Hammersley had just arrived in port. Mike had made sure everything that would have to be done once they arrived had been completed before hand. The instant the boast harboured he ran off, the crew whistling and cheering from the deck.

Mike ran into the hospital and was pointed in the direction of Kate. When he arrived at her door she was surrounded with midwifes and a doctor. He knew it, he would be too late. As he opened the door he could see Kate, her hair had been put into a messy bun and sweat was dripping from her head. "Mike.." she exhaled. He wasn't too late. He stood by her side, naturally taking her hand in his, he kissed the top of her head. "One more push Kate, you can do it." Kate listened to the instruction and tried pushing. "Come on Katie, you can do this, push baby.." Mike took the routine of exhaling the breathe that she was doing. Kate held on to his hand so tightly she thought she might break it. With her chin on her chest she gave it her all. "That's it… That's it."

They both waited for their babies first breathe, it's first cry.

There it was. "Congratulations, you have a son". Kate smiled and began to cry as she placed their son on her chest. "Oh Mike.." she smiled up at him. "You did great sweetheart.". They sat there in silence, just looking down at him sleeping. "Can I hold him?." Mike asked, a little nervous in case she actually said yes. "Of course." His hands shaking a little he took him in his arms and smiled, Swain was right, he had never felt as proud and as happy as he did. "What are we going to call him?.". Kate thought about all the names they had thought of. "Archie.". Mike nodded and looked down. "Welcome to the world Archie Flynn. You have the most wonderful mummy and we both love you dearly.".

Kate couldn't take her eyes of her son, he had only been in the world a couple of hours but, he was her world already. She couldn't imagine not having him in her arms. Mike had been a bought her a bunch of flowers and Archie a little teddy. He just sat back and watched her, she was so natural with him. "I'm in love with you Kate, I'm in love with you and our son." He leant over and kissed her lips softly. This was his life, these two people, his whole life.

It had been a long road to get them to where they had always wanted to be, but to them every second, every day, every significant moment counted. There was only one thing that mattered to them.. Love.

_I know this probably isn't the bed ending so I do apologise. I really hope you've enjoy my fic. Please review. Thanks_


End file.
